Chain Reaction
by SupahStarmon
Summary: Nozomi goes through a tough heartbreak, but finds comfort in Nico. But it seems that love can cause some problems. How long will this comfort last? Other Genres: Drama
1. Love Life

Two sources somewhat inspire this fic. First, the doujin "Mask of Smiles," is one of the most heartbreaking things I have seen/watched, especially since it involves one of my favourite girls in Muse. The other inspiration is "Broken Hearts New Found Love" by ALargeBear. You can find that one here! This is one of my favourite fics that I have read, since it has so much emotion that can bring me tears. If you want, read those two stories for some good tear-jerkers.

* * *

Tojo Nozomi was a complicated girl. She was known by her idol friends as mischievous, but motherly. She believed in her tarot cards for the future. No one could deny it whenever Nozomi said something that related to her cards, it was always true. With her Washi Washi technique, the girls feared if they got on Nozomi's "bad" side. She didn't really have a "bad" side because she was always caring to her teammates. When things got out of line however, she didn't hold back. However, when it came to one thing she was simple minded.

Nozomi loved Ayase Eli.

When the blonde came into her class, she immediately fell for her. Her beautiful blonde hair, fantastic figure, and extremely pretty face captivated the young Nozomi. She must have been lucky that she and Eli actually talked to each other. And became best friends. Nozomi knew her new friend better than anyone, besides her family, could. She could only hope that this blooming friendship could turn into something more.

Yet, nothing happened.

* * *

"Elichi! You should hurry! I might leave!" Nozomi teased the girl.

"Nozomi," she laughed. "I know you wouldn't. We're going for parfaits today!"

' _Well, I wouldn't have left anyways. I couldn't leave a girl like her.'_ Nozomi thought this, but only giggled at her friend's comment.

As they headed to the parfait place, they talked about everything. From school, to Muse, to the love life of their own friends. Everyone knew that Honoka and Kotori were dating, along with Rin and Hanayo. Both pairs were childhood friends, so it's not too surprising that they got together.

They saw how much Nico and Maki fought with each other and laughed about their relationship.

"Don't people say something like 'A person that teases you actually likes you?'" Eli told the purple-haired girl.

She giggled. "Yeah, that sounds right. If Maki-chan and Nicochi argue this much, I wouldn't be surprised if they were married," Nozomi replied. This caused the two to laugh as they approached the shop.

They took a seat, and ordered their parfaits. Nozomi kept the conversation of love going. "That just leaves three people, right? You, me, and Umi-chan." Nozomi was getting a bit excited from this. She may be able to know Eli's feelings towards her.

The parfaits came out quickly, and Eli sighed at hearing Nozomi. "Yeah, just us three. Hopeless romantics?" Eli laughed, but quickly got to eating her parfait.

Nozomi didn't let that go unnoticed, but decided to eat her parfait as well. _'Maybe she wants to talk about her love life. Maybe, she'll see me! Not as just a best friend…as a new love!'_ Nozomi was getting excited, but knew she had to keep her emotions in check. She did notice something on Eli's face.

A strong red blush.

Eli kept eating her parfait, which Nozomi found amusing. _'Maybe she notices her cute blush. Trying to cool it off? Is she blushing about love?'_

"Elichi, you can't hide something from me. That parfait won't help your blush…unless you put it on your face." Nozomi giggled at Eli's response, which had shock and embarrassment.

"Well, it's not my fault. All of this love talk has gotten me a bit mixed up." Eli told her best friend.

"So you found someone, huh?" Nozomi suggested as she moved her eyebrows. _'I can't believe it!'_ Nozomi was getting excited. She gets to hear a confession from the girl she loves.

"Quiet!" Eli told the love-struck girl. "Yes, there is one." Once she said this, Eli's face blushed harder. And Nozomi was almost leaping out of her seat to hear those three words.

"Who, Eli?"

"I love Umi."

And everything started crumbling in Nozomi's mind. "O-oh. Umi-chan i-is pretty cool." Nozomi was heartbroken. She could barely say that sentence without breaking down. However, she knew she had to keep her cool. Even if Eli didn't…love her.

"Yeah, she's really great." Nozomi didn't know how much of this gushing she could take. She heard Eli say Umi was great and felt a sharp pain in her heart. "She's super pretty."

' _Am I not pretty enough?'_

"Umi is super smart for someone of her age."

' _I'm in your grade, and I'm pretty smart too.'_

"She does archery, so she looks super fit."

' _I may not do much, but is my body not nice enough?'_

"She is also super reliable. She knows how to keep Honoka in check, and can easily lead practice." Eli laughed, which didn't bring Nozomi comfort. Anymore.

' _I'm your best friend! I'm the vice president with you! Am I not reliable to you?'_

"Sorry, Eli. She sounds great. But, I just need to go to the bathroom quickly." Nozomi told the blonde. She was trembling, but Eli didn't seem to notice.

"Oh, no problem!" The girl was awestruck. She kept gushing about Umi, and this didn't settle well with the purple-haired girl. As Nozomi left the table, she saw that Eli was blushing and had a huge smile on her face. And…it hurt to look at. Knowing that her one love…loved another.

…

She was thankful that the bathroom could only hold one person. And it was as far away from her table as possible. Because, she broke down. She cried her heart out, knowing that Eli didn't love her.

And she knew Eli didn't see much between the two past being best friends. At least, she knew now. To Nozomi, Eli came first. Then her friends. And finally, to her. She would do anything for the blonde girl. And Nozomi knew that she had to keep her thinking like this. So that Eli and her wouldn't drift apart.

And she didn't want them to drift away. Nozomi still loved Eli as her best friend. She was going to support the girl in anything she put her mind to. But it hurt.

It hurt her that she could have been a love for Eli. It hurt that Eli saw someone else in this way.

Was she a coward? She didn't put her emotions out there, so Eli wouldn't have been able to see the feelings Nozomi had. So yes, maybe she was.

But was she not forward enough? She thought that Eli would have been able to see the girl as something more. She did a lot for Eli, but did it really not do anything? She probably saw it as them two being best friends. And Nozomi cried harder at realizing that. Her subtle advances never reached Eli, and thus Eli never advanced on her feelings. But why didn't she push harder?

Because she was scared. She didn't want to put so much trust into someone. She couldn't. She only had these eight girls as true friends in her life, and she never wanted them to go away. So maybe, her heart wasn't in the right place. Was it just friendship?

No, she knew that she loved the girl. And she was too scared to put all of her trust into this one girl. But she knew. She knew that she should have put her trust into Eli. Because she was the only girl Nozomi trusted in the most.

 _Knock._ She heard the knock and picked herself up. She cleaned herself up as best as she could. Her eyes were really red, but she knew that Eli would ask. She wiped the tears from her eyes, and put up her smile. Her supportive smile. The smile that gave her love comfort.

But the smile only gave Nozomi more pain.

"Sorry." Nozomi apologized to the person waiting and returned to her seat.

…

"Jeez Nozomi, what took so long?" Eli teased the girl.

Her fake smile almost broke from hearing Eli. But she stayed strong.

"Now, now Elichi. No need to get into girl's private life. Well, except for Umi-chan's." It took a lot out of Nozomi to make that joke. She wished that she said her name instead of Umi's.

"N-Nozomi!" Eli blushed at Nozomi's joke, however she did notice something. "Nozomi? Why are your eyes red?"

' _Almost immediately, huh?'_ "Oh, I was just getting tired. So much work to do! And, now I have to keep your love life in check." Every joke that Nozomi made about Eli and Umi hurt. But she knew she had to keep making them. To still be Nozomi to her Eli. Her best friend, Eli.

"Sheesh, I'm going to faint if you keep making jokes like that. So…what should I do?" The blonde finished her parfait when Nozomi was in the bathroom. Nozomi just finished her parfait as they kept talking.

' _What you should do is something I should have done a long time ago.'_ Nozomi painfully thought this in her mind. And she knew that she was right. Maybe Eli would have listened to her if she just took her own advice. But, it was too late now. "Tell her, Elichi. You never know, Umi-chan may like you back."

The problem, at least for Nozomi, was that she knew Umi liked Eli. Loved her. Honoka and Kotori, being Umi's best friends, understood her and knew her quirks. And when the couple pointed it out to everyone, it became blatantly obvious. Everything that Eli said about liking Umi was exactly what Umi showed. Always trying to show off when Eli watched her. Going to Eli and Nozomi for exercises. It was getting too obvious. But, this just made Eli like Umi more.

Umi didn't do these things on purpose either. She looked up to the two girls, but especially looked up to Eli. Eli was everything that Umi aspired to be, according to Kotori and Honoka.

So, why didn't Nozomi do anything? _'That's a good question. Why didn't I say anything? I could have told Eli my feelings, and maybe we could have been happy forever. But I didn't. Maybe I'm too motherly. I guess I wished for everyone else's happiness before my own. And now…I guess I'm paying for it.'_

"Nozomi! You seem out of it today. I'll pay for this, let's head home." Nozomi snapped back and assumed that Eli was calling her for a while.

"Sorry, Elichi. I did say I was tired. Thanks." Nozomi felt too drained to do anything, but she pushed herself to get up and head home.

The walk to their places was silent. Nozomi saw how flustered Eli was from hearing Nozomi's advice, so she kept silent. She kept tearing up, but when Eli asked she just said that she was getting tired.

…

As they got to Nozomi's place, the two girls exchange their goodbyes. Eli speaks up and tells Nozomi something that isn't a goodbye. It's something much worse.

"Thanks, Nozomi. I wouldn't have done anything if you didn't push me. Like you always do." Eli giggled. All Nozomi could do was look at her. She almost broke on the spot.

"No problem, Elichi. Anything to help my best friend." She put her arms out for a hug, which Eli thankfully accepted. Nozomi almost cried at that last part she said. However, she knew that hugging Eli would let her cry anyways. She felt the body that she was holding, and how she knew that it wouldn't be hers. Anything that belonged to Eli would only be something that Nozomi didn't allow herself to have. It was all going to be Umi's when the next day came. All she could call Eli now was her best friend. And nothing else.

All she could hope was that Umi didn't accept Eli's feelings. However, that was being optimistic. She knew that Umi would, and she knows how happy Eli will be. And she cried just a bit harder.

Eli comforted the purple-haired girl (not enough for Nozomi), and left.

This gave Nozomi some comfort, but that feeling went away. The sadness that was building up in her was unleashed, and she slowly went to her bed. She didn't care about eating dinner or getting ready for bed. All she did was lie down on her somewhat comforting bed and cried. Cried until she fell asleep. Before she fell into her slumber, she had two things on her mind.

' _I wish that Eli was mine. I should have said something, and now I'm going to be lonely.'_

' _How is school going to be tomorrow?'_

* * *

A/N: Hello! This is the second School Idol Project fic I wrote. To be honest, I feel much better about this one than the other one (hence, why I put it on hiatus).

Going to keep writing, don't want to let the ideas flow out and leave me. Kinda like what's happening with the other fics I'm writing. I will finish those, but this one seems so in my mind that I want to get a lot further with this.

Anyways, if you liked this please leave reviews. I love to hear feedback because I'm still developing as a writer.

Next Chapter: The day after the confession.

Thanks for reading!

(Probably going to have another chapter or two finished, so I'll think about uploading it on the same day. Probably not, though.)


	2. No One Can Understand

Nozomi wasn't ready for school the next day. The entire night was filled with her sadness about Eli and this drained her. However, she knows that Eli needed some moral support when she was going to confess, even though it didn't matter. So, she did what she always does. She got herself ready for school. She went and met up with Eli. She gave encouragement to Eli for her confession. And all this time, she felt that it was stupid to do.

The two girls luckily met up with the three 2nd years and the three girls immediately noticed how awkward Umi and Eli were around each other.

"Aren't they being so cute?" Honoka whispered to Kotori and Nozomi in a teasing tone. Kotori giggled while Nozomi forced a smile. It was good that she could fake a good smile easily, because the couple didn't detect anything.

"Well, Elichi did tell me something interesting yesterday. She's going to ask Umi-chan out!" Nozomi faked her excitement as she saw the two girls high five.

"That's great! Umi-chan will be so happy!" Kotori said with excitement.

Nozomi noticed that Umi and Eli were blushing, which didn't help her sadness and jealousy go away.

…

As the five girls approached the school, Eli spoke up. "Umm, Umi-chan? We still have a bit before school starts. Could you come with me for a bit?" Eli didn't look her in the eye. She was way to nervous to look at her crush.

Umi looked at the three other girls, who gave her all thumbs up. Except for Nozomi. Nozomi kept smiling and nodded at the bluenette. She didn't like doing this. She knew that Eli wouldn't be hers if Umi accepted. _'But, it's what is best for Eli. It's what's best for Umi. Just…grin and bear it, Nozomi.'_ It hurt her give approval to Umi, but she ignored the pain and did it anyways.

"Y-yeah. Sure, Eli-chan…" Umi drifted off, her nervousness getting the better of her.

And the three of them saw the two girls walk back down. And smiled.

"They'll be great together." Kotori said.

"They deserve to be happy. Hopefully the practices won't get too hard, though. Both of them at the helm gives me shivers." Honoka said.

"Yeah."

That was all Nozomi could muster up before she broke down. Well, almost broke down. She heard the word 'deserve' and she became a bit more depressed. _'I want to be happy. I wish that I deserved it.'_

"Well, let's head in. Don't want to be late, right girls?" Nozomi had to get away. Before she broke. Talking with Honoka and Kotori helped, so she wanted to go with them. To not be alone.

"You're right Nozomi-chan! Let's go!" Honoka said with her cheerful personality.

Nozomi hoped that Honoka's endless happiness would give her some hope. It didn't, but it helped her cope with the loss she was about to experience.

* * *

Nico was running late. A bit later that she normally does. Thankfully, she was right on the path to school with seven minutes left before class started. As she approached the school, she noticed a particular bluenette and blonde talking to each other. _'Oh great, they're probably think of ways to torture us during practice.'_ So as any great friend did, she snuck up and listened in on their conversation.

…

"Really E-Eli-chan?" Umi was barely able to say.

"Y-yes, Umi-chan. I think you're smart, trustworthy, and…cute." Eli nervously chuckled.

Both stood in silence for a couple of seconds.

"Yes."

Eli looked up when she heard that and saw Umi's beautiful smile. She leapt into her arms and the two embraced.

"I-I don't believe it! I was so nervous, thinking that you would say no."

Umi giggled. "Well, I wouldn't have. I like you too, Eli-chan."

…

Nico watched this and felt really happy for them. ' _Wow, who knew two prudes would actually find love. Now if only that red-head would find some love_.' However, she felt that something was wrong. But, she couldn't really figure out what the problem was.

So, Nico walked out and greeted the happy couple. "I saw that." Not too graciously, but Nico wanted to tease them immediately.

The two new lovebirds started blushing and stood in silence.

"And good morning to you to, Nico-chan." Eli finally responded.

"Aww, don't be so nervous girls! I'm happy for you two!" Nico smiled at the pair. "The great Nico-Nii will bring you all smiles so you guys are happy!"

She heard Eli and Umi sigh with relief. "You guys are overreacting. Everyone will be happy for you guys."

"I guess you are right, Nico-chan. Honoka, Kotori, and Nozomi were very supportive of us." Umi said.

And that's when it hit Nico. _'Huh. I wonder if Nozomi is okay. She may be replaced as a best friend…No, Eli and Nozomi are too close for that.'_

Once the three were ready, they headed for school.

* * *

Nozomi was staring outside, her thoughts still depressed. _'This day is going to be bad. But, maybe I'll grow and agree with Elichi and Umi-chan dating…No, no you won't Nozomi! If I want to get over Eli, it's going to be a long, long time.'_ Nozomi finished her thoughts and looked towards the door. And she looked at the worst possible time.

She saw Eli and Nico being really friendly. Not as much as Eli and Nozomi were, but they were enjoying themselves. And Nozomi did not like that. Was it jealousy? Anger? She didn't know. What she did know was that she may be falling out with Eli. _'She's got a new girlfriend. Now, Nico's gone and taken her away from me too?! Why does she keep doing this!?'_

Nico and Eli got scared, because Nozomi did something uncharacteristic. She stood up, looking like she was in anger. Her desk moved a bit violently, and she was staring at the desk. She looked at the two, waved at them. And she ran off.

"Nozomi! What's wrong with her?" Eli asked with a strained tone.

' _I was afraid of this.'_ Nico gave Eli her stuff, but took her phone. "Eli-chan, please tell the teacher that Nozomi and I went to the bathroom." Quickly, Nico ran after Nozomi.

Eli was saddened, but she couldn't really do anything. So she obeyed the petite idol and placed Nico's stuff at her seat.

…

"Nozomi! Let's talk!" Nico was chasing the purple-haired girl around the third floor. Thankfully, Nozomi was slow and a bit clumsy.

Clumsy because she tripped and fell. "Nicochi, just please. Leave me alone." Nozomi tried to get up and keep going, but her leg had a sharp pain.

"Nozomi. You're hurt. Let me help." She picked the girl up and went to the nurse's office. It wasn't easy because of the height difference. If Nico was at least the same height, it would lift away some of the struggle.

…

Nozomi and Nico were left alone after the nurse took note of what happened.

"Well, practice for you is out the window. At least it's just a sprain." Nico said in relief.

"Y-yeah. Thanks N-Nicochi." Nozomi's voice was trembling. Nico did notice this, but she didn't know the whole story. Maybe asking what happened would help.

"Nozomi, what was up with you in the classroom?"

Nozomi struggled, but she stayed strong. "Well, when I saw you and Elichi, I felt…something."

"Really? Do you know what that was?"

Nozomi gulped. "I-I felt angry. Lonely. Jealous."

Nico was surprised. She never seen Nozomi angry until today. "Well, I saw that. But…why were you jealous? And…lonely?"

Nozomi didn't even try to stop her tears from flowing. "I-I don't know, Nicochi. I just…did."

Nico had sympathetic eyes. "Just wait Nozomi." Nico pulled out her phone and texted Eli. She told them that they were in the nurse's office.

"W-Was that Elichi?" Nozomi asked Nico.

"Yeah, just told her we were in the nurse's office. She'll probably come here at lunch. So, don't worry about it." Nico gave Nozomi her best smile.

And Nozomi lost it.

"Nicochi!" Nozomi wept furiously and went towards Nico.

Nico was shocked and held her friend in her arms. She was in disbelief. _'I-I never have seen Nozomi like this. She's usually so calm and collected, but right now…'_

Nico attempted to calm down the weeping girl, rubbing circles on her back and petting her. "Shhh. Shhh. It's okay."

"It's NOT!" Nico was scared at how Nozomi was acting. _'She…raised her voice…Nozomi is never like this.'_ Nozomi continuously cried for about half an hour before she started to calm down. It was 11:30. "Nozomi, we have half an hour before lunch. And Eli is probably coming here. Please, calm down. I don't want to see you like this. And I don't think that Eli would as well."

"It's not my fault that I'm depressed. It's ELI'S." Nico now knew this was serious. _'She didn't call Eli Elichi? She raised her voice when she said Eli. Something is wrong here.'_

"Hey, tell me what's wrong." Nico was starting to tear up. She didn't like seeing one of her best friends cry, especially one that doesn't show sad emotions.

"Eli loves Umi."

And that's when Nico realized it.

"Nozomi," she looked at the purple-haired girl. "You like Eli, huh?"

"Not just like, Nicochi. I love Elichi. And now, she'll never be mine." Nozomi started to cry, but Nico wiped the tears.

"Were you able to tell her anything?" However, Nico probably knew the answer.

"No. I was too scared. Scared to put my trust in her. But…now I regret it. I-I thought that she saw how much I cared, and maybe even see that as love." Nozomi kept her tears back, but just barely.

Nico knew that was how Nozomi would answer. Nozomi was never one that pushed her feelings onto others. But, she saw how much Nozomi poured her love out for the blonde. Did Eli really not see the teasing as flirting? Was she that blind? Nozomi is by her side everyday for student council. So, Nozomi probably did push her some more. They always got parfaits together. Did she not see that as dates? Not even a small date?

Nozomi felt Nico's anger rising. "Nicochi, it's okay. I just want Eli to be happy. Even if I'm not there. Maybe…that's why I got jealous. And lonely when I saw you two. I thought that she was replacing me and…I got scared." Nozomi silently cried, and this pushed Nico.

"Nozomi, I'm never going to replace you as her best friend. But, I want you to be happy too. I've seen how you guys are together. She's blind. Just…a dumb blonde."

The girls heard the door open, and it had the seven other girls from Muse. "Sorry for being late, Nozomi. Just wanted to gather everyone here." The girls that were already in the room saw Umi and Eli holding hands, and Nico lost it. She stood up and headed to the door. "Oh, Nico. I told the teacher-"

 _ **SLAP!**_ "I hope you two are happy." Nico held no regrets when she slapped Eli. She saw how the others reacted, but she didn't care. She stormed out of the room, and didn't look back.

Kotori, Honoka, Rin and Hanayo were in shock when Nico slapped Eli. They were scared for both girls. Would this mean the end of Muse?

Umi and Eli were tending to Eli's cheek, and were angrily talking about Nico. Although, Nico's last sentence did stick with them.

Maki went to Nozomi, and saw her tears. However, Nozomi kept her smile and motioned Maki so she could whisper to her. "Sorry Maki-chan. I didn't realize how short Nicochi's fuse was. Should have thought that when I saw her height." Nozomi let out a brief giggle, but went back to lay down.

Maki was scared. Scared that Nico did something that she would regret. Would she still see her? Maki kept hope.

"Hi Elichi, how are you doing?" Nozomi looked towards the girls. Maki didn't like what she was seeing. But she knew that she had to care for Nozomi first, Nico after. She caused it, anyways.

"Yeah, just angry at Nico. She just slapped me for no reason." Eli responded.

Nozomi knew why she slapped Eli. To be honest, she felt a bit happy. "Well, we'll talk to her later. She'll explain. I know it."

"So, how are you Nozomi-chan?" Hanayo asked in a timid tone. The first two Muse couples were still sad that there was some conflict in the idol group. However, the focus was all on Nozomi right now.

"I'm fine, Hanayo-chan. I don't think practice is something I can do right now," she said as she motioned at her leg.

"It's okay, Nozomi-chan. We don't have anything coming up soon anyways." Kotori replied to Nozomi with a smile.

The girls talked for a while, until lunch ended. However, Maki wasn't really focused on the conversation. She was twirling her hair and worried about Nozomi and Nico. Something happened between the two. And it happened right now. She couldn't focus on anything else. _'I hope this…whatever this is gets solved. I can only talk to her at idol practice, so maybe she'll open up there.'_

…

Eli went back to class when the bell rang, with Umi. The bluenette was tending to Eli's cheek, kissing it with embarrassment.

"I know I'm hurt, but you're being more affectionate that I though, Umi-chan," Eli teased.

Umi pouted at her girlfriend. "Well, if Nico-chan would like to apologize, I'll be by your side. And scold her. She had no reason to slap you, that was just inappropriate."

"Yeah, I'll ask. Don't worry Umi-chan." After Eli said this, she kissed Umi on the nose. This caused the two to get embarrassed, but happy nonetheless. They parted ways, and Eli headed towards her class.

However, one thing on her mind was what Nico told her and Umi before she left. _'What did Nico mean by "I hope you two are happy?" She was supportive for us when she saw us in the morning. Does…she not support us anymore? She wouldn't be like that. But…I don't know what she slapped me.'_ Eli held her cheek that was slapped as she walked into the class.

Nozomi wasn't there since she was recovering. So, Eli didn't have her best friend beside her. She looked at Nico and didn't like what she saw. Nico looked pissed, and only looked forward. She was surprised that Nico didn't turn around, not even to look at Nozomi's seat.

"Is Nozomi still not here today?"

Eli started to respond. "Noz-"

"She is recovering from a sprained ankle. I will be sure to take down notes and give them to Nozomi-chan." Nico responded. She heard that Eli was about to answer, but Eli didn't deserve it. After all the pain she was causing Nozomi, she didn't deserve it.

Eli was getting irritated at how Nico was acting. However, arguing during class was not a wise idea. So she waited.

Nico never reacted, and actually got her notes to give to Nozomi. Eli was lost in thought throughout the entire class, thinking about what happened in the nurse's office.

…

Nozomi was still in the nurse's office, and had a lot to think about. The nurse allowed her to go to idol practice, however she needed a person to help her out. She picked up her phone and hovered her finger over Eli's contact. However, she still had a depressed feeling when she thought about the blonde. So, she went and hovered over Nico's number. But, she was feeling hesitant. She was happy that Nico stood up for her, but she knew that Nico had to explain her actions, which she may reveal too much information. So, she went and called someone else.

…

"Geez, you couldn't have gotten someone else?"

Nozomi laughed. "Sorry Maki-chan, you seem like the only reasonable one to call. And one of the most responsible."

Maki blushed, not used to getting praise. "S-shut up. I'm doing this because you needed me to."

"Aww, Maki-chan is getting embarrassed again," Nozomi teased the red-head, who had a blush as red as her hair. They walked in silence for a couple of minutes, only talking to assure Nozomi was okay. But then, Maki piped up.

"Nozomi, what were you and Nico-chan talking about? Was that the reason she slapped Eli?"

' _I knew she would ask this.'_ Nozomi nodded. "Yeah, that was probably it. Even though Elichi is my best friend, I'm…actually was happy that Nico slapped her. She's the one that's in the wrong."

"Nico-chan? Yeah, it was really wrong-"

"No." Nozomi looked at Maki and smiled. "In my eyes, they were both in the wrong."

Maki had a sympathetic face, but she was still a bit confused. As they were climbing up the stairs Maki asked, "Why is Eli in the wrong?"

Nozomi heard talking from the door. Really loud talking. "Let's just listen to what she says."

…

The four girls that weren't involved with "the slap" incident was further away from the exit so they could practice. They knew that Eli, Umi, and Nico had to talk.

"Nico-chan, you need to explain yourself. Eli didn't do anything wrong, but you went and slapped her." Umi told the girl.

"Maybe if you paid attention to Nozomi, you would understand. But no, you both have thick skulls." Nico told the two with hateful venom in her voice.

Eli was hurt at that comment. She started to speak, and she was raising her voice. "I always pay attention to Nozomi. So, I don't know what you mean-"

 _ **SLAP!**_ "If you paid attention, you would know how much that girl LOVES YOU! And now, she's heartbroken. But she's going to put up that face that supports you. Why? Because she loves you. Because she puts our happiness before herself. So, be grateful that I'm not the one that fell in love with you." Nico had tears in her eyes. She didn't want to do that again. But hearing that Eli "paid attention" was a joke. She was blind to anything Nozomi did as love. And it hurt, know how much Nozomi was hurting. Someone so selfless didn't deserve this type of pain. Only Eli did.

"Now, I'm going home. We don't have anything coming up, right? Because I wouldn't be able to do anything anyways. Maybe we'll make up, Eli. Eventually. But, right now is not the right time. You hurt someone so close to me, and someone that's extremely close to you. I may have hurt you, but maybe you understand now. Sorry, and goodbye."

…

The girls in the stairway were resting on a stair as they heard Nico talk. Maki was in shock. She always knew that Nico would speak her mind. But, she was on a different level. She was scared about how Muse would continue on. However, after hearing Nozomi's story she saw Nozomi and Eli in a different light.

In Maki's mind, Nozomi was a girl in heartbreak. She always saw how Nozomi and Eli interacted with each other. She saw how much fun Nozomi had teasing Eli, but no one except Nico saw it as anything but teasing. She felt like a fool. She always had her thoughts on Eli and Nozomi's relationship, but she only saw them as a good pair that meshed well together.

In Maki's mind, her thought of Eli was muddled. In the positive light, she saw Eli as the ideal student. Everyone loves her, be it looks or intellect. She was student council president, and was an extremely smart student. From knowing her personally, Eli was a hard worker. Maybe a bit too hard. She pushed the group to do things that seemed too difficult. However, it improved the nine girls in many ways.

However, hearing Nico's explanation really hindered what Maki thought of Eli. If Eli was Nozomi's best friend, wouldn't she have seen the emotion that Nozomi put out? Eli was selfish, only thinking about her self. But…she wasn't. It was Nozomi that allowed her to do this. But, did Eli really not see Nozomi as more than a friend?

Maki turned to Nozomi, who was crying. She knew how much baggage Nico put out would affect not only Eli, but Nozomi as well. Would their friendship hold? This day would determine that.

…

Nozomi was saddened at how Nico dealt with the situation. However, it was the only way to do it. She promised herself to not cry, but the tears kept flowing. Would Eli still consider Nico as a friend? Would she break up with Umi to be with Nozomi? That would make her happy, but how broken would Umi be? She wouldn't like it though. That relationship would be out of pity, and Nozomi didn't want Eli to feel guilty. Although, does she feel guilty now? After hearing everything that Nico said?

She suddenly felt a pair of arms wrap around her. "Maki-chan, will…will everything be okay?" Nozomi felt Maki's arms tighten more, which gave Nozomi a lot more comfort.

...

Nico saw the red-head and purple-haired girl in the embrace. She walked to the girls and patted their heads. When they looked up, Nico had a sympathetic smile.

"Sorry, Nozomi. I guess you two heard all of that. I couldn't leave it like that. You are too good to be sad, Nozomi. If I went to far, please…"

Nico turned her face to Nozomi. "…slap me. Maybe Eli didn't deserve it. If she didn't, I definitely do."

Nozomi didn't think that Nico would act like this. All she knew was that maybe…Eli did deserve it.

"Nicochi…thank you," Nozomi said. She put her forehead on Nico's cheek, which caused the raven-haired girl to blush. But smile.

"N-no problem, Nozomi." Nico was shocked when she felt Nozomi's forehead because she thought it was something different. But, she was content. Seeing Nozomi's smile made her happy.

Maki was blushing a blush of happiness and jealousy. She was happy that Nozomi had a genuine smile. But she was conflicted because Nico brought that smile. _'Should I make an advance on Nico? I don't want to end up like Nozomi, but…what if I lose the girl I love as well?'_

'… _To be honest, Nozomi deserves happiness. She's way too nice to be in pain.'_ Maki knew, in her heart, that her and Nozomi may be in the same place. But, Maki never experienced what Nozomi has. She should learn from Nozomi.

"Nicochi, you can head home. I need to deal with this now."

"I'm sorry Nozomi."

Nozomi giggled. "Don't be, I brought this on myself. You just put my feelings out there. Something that I was too afraid to do. So, thanks." And Nozomi flashed her another smile.

Nico said her goodbyes to the girls on the stairs and left.

"I guess…time to face the music?" Maki said with a small grin.

"Yeah." Nozomi said as she hooked her arm around Maki again. For support.

…

The scene on the rooftop was…depressing. It wasn't raining, but the amount of tears that were being poured out seemed like it was.

The four girls were over Eli and Umi. They felt really bad for Eli. But, hearing Nico made them feel bad for Nozomi as well.

If Eli wasn't here, Umi would have been the one to be the saddest. Hearing Nico's words dropped a bomb of knowledge that was unknown to her. And she felt awful. The "mother of Muse" was suffering because of her. Nozomi gave everything to help the second years, and this is how she repays her? How could Nozomi ever forgive that?

However, Eli was here. And she looked devastated. She was crying and she was not staying calm about it. _'I can't believe I was so stupid. What kind of friend was I to Nozomi. I don't deserve her. She should just…leave me. Is my relationship with Umi…just a lie? Am I just blind to everything? Is Muse going to be okay? This is all my-"_

"Elichi? Please don't cry." Nozomi went in front of the weeping blonde trying to comfort her. But Eli didn't want comfort. She wanted to know if Nozomi would still be there. Still be Eli's best friend.

Eli leapt into Nozomi's arms, weeping. All Nozomi heard Eli saying was "I'm sorry." Everyone was worried for Eli. They have never seen her react like this. The usually calm and collected student council president…was broken.

"Shhh, Elichi. It's okay." Nozomi was visibly strained because she was on her sprained leg, but she didn't care. She was here to help her friend. Her best friend. "Let's not have practice today. No one's not going to want to do anything. Let's head to the nurse's office. We can check on me and Elichi."

* * *

A/N: Another chapter down, and it's a long one. Really going on a streak for this story, which might be for the best. I like having my ideas flow.

Next Chapter: The resolution of heartbreak.

Thanks for Reading!


	3. Being Thankful

Eli was still sobbing as they got to the nurse's office. The nurse told the girls that Nozomi was doing fine, and that she'll be healed up soon. The nurse also allowed them to use the office for their meeting since the student council president was there. The nurse thankfully respected the girls and didn't question what was happening.

Eli was sitting on a chair beside the bed that Nozomi went on. Umi stood beside her girlfriend and was holding her hand. However, Umi noticed that Eli was barely holding on and still looked defeated. Nico may have acted harshly, but it did have the intended effect on the new couple.

Nozomi watched Eli, her best friend looking like an entirely new person. She knew how Eli was a calm girl who had good control over her emotions. However, the way Eli cried made her feel saddened.

She took Eli's free hand, which shocked the blonde. As she looked, Nozomi had a warm smile. "Elichi, I don't like seeing you cry." Nozomi tried to give a bigger and reassuring smile. "It's going to be okay."

Eli attempted to calm down, but with no avail. "It's not going to be, Nozomi! I'm just a stupid girl who ruined all of her friendships. You shouldn't even be…comforting me. I...ruined you."

Umi looked at her girlfriend in disbelief.

"My best friend…but can you even call me that anymore? I just thought that you were being just Nozomi. But, Nico made me see that everything you did…was out of love. And I only saw this after I broke your heart. How could you love-"

Nozomi brought the girl into a hug, and accidentally dragged Umi into it. The bluenette tried to escape, but she saw how much Eli happily accepted the hug. Umi felt useless in all of this. _'Maybe…I shouldn't be with Eli. Nozomi looks so happy with her, and Eli seems so comfortable. Is there…nothing I can do for Eli?'_

"Umi-chan, stop." Eli felt Umi's hand slipping from their grasp. "I know that you're thinking that you should break up with me."

' _Is she psychic?'_ Umi was surprised that Eli knew her thoughts.

"Umi-chan, I forbid you to break up with Elichi." Nozomi spoke up. "The only time you can is when you and Elichi have a big fight and you know you never want to see each other again."

"Nozomi-chan, I don't think that would happen," Kotori responded to what Nozomi said.

"Exactly." Nozomi freed one of her arms from Eli's hug and grabbed Umi's hand. "You two should never break up. Please, worry about yourselves before me." Nozomi was tearing up, but she kept going. "I know I'll come to terms about you two. To be honest, you guys were like…made for each other. I don't want to break this bond. I'll find another one, I know it. I really am happy for you two." Nozomi stared at the two. And hoped that she could get away with something.

"If you could, Umi-chan. Please let me do this."

Nozomi leaned over and kissed Eli on her lips. The entire room was shocked at Nozomi's bold choice. They were all speechless as they watched the two best friends kiss in front of Umi.

When they stopped their kiss, the reactions of the two girls were extremely different.

Nozomi's expression was one of content. Eli's reaction was a mix of embarrassment, shock, and…happiness. The happiness part of Eli's reaction didn't settle with Umi well.

"Elichi, that was my lingering feelings I had for you. Of love. I still love you, maybe as a heartbroken girl."

Eli frowned at hearing Nozomi saying that. It kept reminding her of how much she hurt her best friend.

"But," Nozomi continued. "I will always love you as a best friend. I don't want to lose you, Elichi."

Eli leapt into Nozomi's arms. "I'm never going to leave you, Nozomi. I lo-"

Nozomi brought a finger to Eli's lips. "Elichi, I think I deserved that kiss. Selfish, I know. But that was the only way to get my feelings out. If you make a big deal out of this, we won't go out for parfaits anymore." Nozomi had a serious expression on her face when she said that last part, which terrified Eli.

"N-Nozomi! I was going to say I also love you as a best friend. And you go and say that." Eli was furiously blushing as she kept talking. "I'm not going to make it weird. You made it weird when-"

"Eli-chan?"

"Huh? Umi-ch-"

Eli was cut off by Umi sharing a passionate kiss. The entire room was stunned by Umi's actions.

"Wow, Umi-chan never does that," Honoka whispered to her girlfriend and the first-year trio.

"Yeah, they have been kissing for a long time nya-ow," Rin responded to Honoka.

Nozomi watched this since it was right in front of her. And she had a pained smile. _'I'll never have you as a lover, Elichi. But, I know you'll be happy with her as your love. And me as your best friend.'_ Nozomi had a slight feeling of jealousy. However, she felt happy that she and Eli could continue to be best friends with no heartbreak.

The two finally released the kiss, and had an immense amount of embarrassment.

"Umi-chan. I…I didn't know you could be so…bold," Eli said as she stared at her girlfriend. She took small gasps of breath with how Umi kissed her.

"Sorry Nozomi-chan. But, when I saw you kissing Eli-chan…I felt jealous. Because…" Umi went and hugged Eli tightly and rested her head on Eli's arm, which brought a blush on Eli and a huge smile on Nozomi.

"…she's my Eli-chan." Umi said softly, but loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Yes, Umi-chan. I understand. You and Elichi…will be great for each other," Nozomi said to the new couple, with a smile on her face. "Now, let's go home now. Everything here is solved."

"H-how about…N-Nico?" Eli nervously questioned the group.

"I will talk to Nicochi. I'll get her to come to my place." Nozomi understood the nerves that Eli would be feeling. Knowing Eli, she would place all the blame on herself for breaking Muse up. "Don't beat yourself up, Elichi. Everything stems from me."

Nozomi put up her motherly smile that everyone loved and admired. Thankfully, Nozomi wasn't faking it this time. She felt at ease with all of her feelings out there.

...

Maki was about to leave when Nozomi grabbed her from the bed she rested on.

"Maki-chan, you weren't just going to leave me here. Were you?" Nozomi put on her pouty face.

Maki started to blush and twirl her hair, the obvious signs of an embarrassed Maki. _'She does look cu- stop it, Maki. Everyone is cute here, just focus on Nico-chan.'_ Thankfully, Maki didn't think this aloud. "N-no! I just thought you would go with someone else."

"Well, you're not dating anyone, are you?" Nozomi had a huge grin on her face and Maki knew she was in a corner.

"F-fine. How well can you walk right now?" Maki was basically forced to go with Nozomi.

"Well enough. I'll probably need to lean on Maki-chan~" Nozomi told the red-head with a playful tone.

* * *

"Sorry for the intrusion." Maki said in a polite manner.

"Now, now Maki-chan. It's just us here." Nozomi told the first year.

"You live alone?"

"Yeah, my parents move a lot for their jobs. I wanted to stay here, so they allowed me."

"O-oh…" Maki felt a bit awkward.

"Loosen up, Maki-chan. My family is happy, so don't worry about it. I just need to make a call. Get comfortable, we'll have some girl talk." Nozomi smiles at Maki before she goes and calls.

"Right. Sorry, Nozomi-chan." Maki went around and looked at Nozomi's place.

Nozomi went on her phone.

"Hey, could you come over for a bit?"

…

 _ **Knock! Knock!**_

Nozomi attempted to get up for the door, but Maki stopped her. "Nozomi, you need to rest your leg. Let me get it."

' _Well, this is going to be interesting.'_

Maki opened the door and-

"M-Maki-chan?! Nozomi! Why is she here?" Nico barged into the room and went to Nozomi.

"I think I could ask you the same question, Nico-chan." Maki stated.

"Well," Nozomi caught the two girls' attention, "Maki-chan helped me coming home. And I asked Nicochi to come over for a bit. Understand?"

Both Nico and Maki stared at Nozomi with a bit of frustration.

' _Well, that would make sense,'_ the two girls somehow thought at the same time.

"So, Nozomi. What do you want to talk about?" Nico took a seat along with Maki.

Nozomi poured a cup of tea for Nico. Nico took a sip after she asked her question.

"Well, I got to kiss Elichi."

Nico spit out the tea and stared in disbelief. She looked at Maki to make sure that Nozomi wasn't lying. Maki made it obvious that it did happen because she was blushing and twirling her hair.

"Really, Nozomi? So, Eli and Umi br-"

Nozomi shook her head, and Nico stared at her blankly. "I couldn't break up a beautiful relationship like that. Could I?"

"O-of course you could! You're so nice to everyone…well, to everyone not named Nico-Nii. You were close to getting Eli, so you had the best chance to stop it."

"M-maybe I'm hearing too much." Maki attempted to excuse herself, but Nozomi grabbed her hand.

"No, Maki-chan. It's okay. You'll just be…more in the know!" Nozomi exclaimed.

"O-okay." Maki responded as she went to sit back down.

"To answer you, Nicochi. I'm Elichi's best friend, and I need to support her in anything she does."

"But…she did an awful thing to you. She broke your heart."

"You should have seen Eli-chan when you left practice. It's something none of us have seen before, except maybe Nozomi-chan." Maki responded.

"Yeah, Nicochi. She was the one who looked heartbroken. She probably thought she lost me as her best friend and you as a new friend."

Nico was speechless. And now, she felt like the worse person. _'I really didn't want to forgive Eli. At least, not for a long time. But…I don't want to lose her as a friend. Not after only a couple of months.'_

"I-I'm going to apologize to Eli tomorrow. I was out of line." Nico responded in a defeated tone.

Maki, not one to help Nico, talked after. "Yeah, you really were."

"Argh! Nozomi, why does she keep annoying me?!"

Nozomi thought for a bit, but when she had the realization it looked like a lightbulb went off in her head. "Oh! Elichi and I were talking about that on…that day."

The two girls blushed. "T-talking about what, Nozomi-chan?" Maki was the first one to answer.

"About the Muse love life. Elichi said something like "a person who loves someone teases them a lot." It was the perfect way to describe you two, so maybe…?" Nozomi suggested using her eyebrows and grinned.

Nico immediately responded. "I-idiot! I don't like her that way! She keeps annoying me, and the great Nico-Nii has to put up with the girl."

"That's n-not my fault, Nico-chan. You keep being dumb, so I have to point stuff out to you." Maki responded. Although she looked composed outside, Maki was anything but.

' _Has Nozomi really seen through me? It's not my fault that Nico keeps acting like a cute idiot…But, Nico didn't seem like she liked me.'_ Maki's spirits were down, but she kept her cool exterior.

"Well, I want to hang out with you girls more. You don't like each other so I'm not really stopping anything there. And our friends all have each other, so it will be the 'Three Out of Love Girls!' Sounds like fun!" Nozomi told the two girls.

"Well, I have a test coming up soon. So, you two can hang out together for a couple of days." Maki told the purple-haired girl.

"Okay. So, how about it Nicochi? Let's hang out after school for a few days!" Nozomi was enthusiastic.

"Sure, Nozomi. We'll just have to be finished before 7 o'clock. I still need to make dinner for my family."

"It's a date!"

Maki froze at hearing those words. Nico was not far from being in that state. However, she recovered quickly.

"Nozomi! You just got a rejection confirmation! It's too soon to make jokes about love!" Nico responded.

' _Wow, Nico is right for once. But…the way Nozomi said date really got to me…does she like Nico as I do?'_ Maki thought to herself.

"Just a joke, Nicochi. You can go back home now. You two really helped me through this, and I thank you." Nozomi bowed to the two girls.

Nico and Maki went up and hugged the girl.

"It's okay, Nozomi. We're glad we helped you."

"No problem, Nozomi-chan. We're happy that you feel better."

Nozomi had tears of happiness. She sniffled them away and looked at her two friends. "Thanks for being great friends."

As Maki and Nico got ready to leave Nozomi's place, the purple-haired girl asked them something.

"Could you two come to my house while I still have this sprain? It'll be hard for me to walk long with it, so I may need some support. Is that okay?"

The two looked at each other and smiled.

"Of course!" They answered.

* * *

A/N: Another 2000+ word chapter. And the story, IMO, feels like it is progressing better than previous stories. Hopefully you are enjoying this!

Next Chapter: How Nico and Nozomi hang out.

Thanks for reading!

(P.S: Man, having your wisdom teeth pulled out really doesn't help with flowing ideas.)


	4. Plushies and Love

Review Responses:

citralekha01: I'm glad you enjoy this! I am pretty happy with how it's turning out, so I hope that you will be satisfied.

little fox (Guest): I don't really know angst too well, so I didn't really know what to write. And hopefully, the next few chapters would help your drama fix. Thanks for the review!

Guest: I can definitely see where you are coming from. I was thinking that Eli was treated a bit harshly and Umi was a bit shafted. I kinda see Nico as the friend who doesn't think before she acts. She didn't have many friends before Muse, so she would care a lot about these eight girls. I feel that Nico trusts her third year peers, and especially Nozomi.

For Umi, i kinda wrote her in a corner. I'm trying to think of a way to sort this out. It won't be easy, and people may not like it. But, I still feel happy about how this story panned out nonetheless. Thanks for the review.

* * *

Nozomi felt much better today than yesterday. _'Finally got out my feelings. It's like a weight has been lifted off me.'_

As she finished getting ready, she got a text.

 _Nicochi: Maki-chan and I are waiting outside. Hurry up!_

Nozomi giggled at Nico. She replied back.

 _Nozomi: Hmm…I still have some stuff to do. Just wait a bit more, okay? ;p_

She approached the door and heard some talking from Nico. She opened it and saw the two girls.

"-and she said that she- oh! Hiya Nozomi!" Nico nervously said.

"Nicochi, I don't like when I hear stuff from behind my back. That's going to require some…punishment…" Nozomi had her hands positioned for the dreaded Washi Washi technique.

"N-Nozomi! P-please forgive m-me. A-Anything but that." Nico had her hands together and begged. Maki chopped her lightly on the head. "Maki-chan! What was that for!?"

"Like I said yesterday, you are dumb. So, I have to keep you in check." Maki was staring at the short third year, which intimidated Nico.

' _In-between Nozomi's Washi Washi technique and Maki-chan's death stare…'_ Nico gulped and got on her knees. "Please forgive me!"

Nozomi and Maki shared a smile, seeing how vulnerable Nico was. Nozomi patted the kneeling girl.

"Come on, Nicochi. We're going to be late for school."

"H-Hey! This is your guys' fault!" Nico didn't notice the Nozomi and Maki started leaving, so she had to hurry up.

* * *

The walk to school was uneventful. The three girls talked about small things. Nozomi used the two to support herself when she got a bit tired. The most interesting conversation that took place was what Nozomi and Nico were going to do after school.

"What are we going to do, Nozomi? We can't invite Maki-chan, she's a prude." Nico told the purple-haired girl.

"Prude? I'm a good student. You're just a dumb girl, Nico-chan." Maki countered back.

"Jeez, Maki-chan. Can't you loosen up a bit. Have a bit of fun!" Nico responded.

"Hey, this is an important test. I can't fail it."

"Now, now." Nozomi grabbed a shoulder from each girl. "Maki-chan is right, Nicochi is dumb." She giggled at Nico's reaction. "And Maki-chan needs to do well. It'll just be us today, Nicochi. I'll leave it up to you!"

"Really?! Awesome! You and I are going to have so much fun today, Nozomi! Without Maki-chan." Nico smiled when she said that last part because of Maki's reaction. She was not pleased, but Maki had her own reasons to be unamused.

' _Gosh, Nico's really irritating me. I really do want to hang out with Nico-chan and Nozomi-chan. It's probably going to be really fun, especially with Nico-chan.'_ Maki felt that she had a gloomy face, but to Nico and Nozomi she looked the same.

…

The three girls reached the school and parted ways. Nozomi and Nico walked to their class while still talking about their after-school plans when Nico saw Eli.

Eli also noticed Nico in the door and looked away. Both of the girls were feeling too nervous to talk to each other after yesterday. However, Nozomi knew that they were both being dumb.

Nozomi dragged Nico towards Eli's desk. The two girls tensed up at seeing each other. They couldn't look each other in the eye.

Nozomi sighed. "Elichi, Nicochi. You two are being dumb." The two other third years shifted their attention to Nozomi. "You both want to apologize, so just do it. I want to see you two apologize as well."

Eli and Nozomi slowly turned towards each other and were extremely nervous.

"Nico-"

"Eli-"

The two girls interrupted each other, which caused a laugh from Nozomi. "Let Nicochi talk first. She physically hurt Elichi, so it's more important for Nicochi to apologize."

Nico started to speak. "Sorry Eli. I shouldn't have slapped you even once. I didn't like seeing Nozomi cry and be sad, and she said that it was your fault. My emotions got the best of me and I let them out on you. I'm sorry, Eli-chan."

Eli wore a smile and had some tears in her eyes. "I am also sorry Nico. Umi and I didn't know why you slapped me, but once you said everything…I understood. It showed how bad of a friend I could be, especially to the one I call my best friend. And I hurt you. I only assumed that you slapped me for no reason, but I see why you did. For that, I'm thankful."

The two girls hugged, and Nozomi's smile was as wide as she could put it.

…

The rest of the day was uneventful. Classes, lunch. Most of it was normal. On this day, Eli decided to go eat lunch with Umi leaving the two other third years in their classroom.

"So…how are you holding up?" Nico asks out of the blue.

"With Elichi and Umi-chan?" Nico nodded. "Surprisingly well. I feel that Elichi and I have gotten a bit closer after yesterday. I do feel a bit of pain, but it gets overwhelmed by the support I need to give to Elichi." Nozomi responds after a small bit of time.

"Great! So, I guess you can get over heartbreak quickly." Nico teased. Nozomi had a smile.

"It's all thanks to you and Maki-chan."

…

Idol practice had a slight change in how people paired up. The new couple was a bit reluctant about pairing up with Nozomi around them.

"You two. You said that it wouldn't get awkward. So, do as you please!" Nozomi assured the lovebirds.

So now, the groups were; Honoka and Kotori, Hanayo and Rin, Eli and Umi, and Nozomi, Nico, and Maki.

"Does Nozomi seem closer to Maki-chan and Nico?" Eli asked Umi while stretching.

"You noticed too, Eli-chan? After yesterday, they do look a bit friendlier now." Umi responded. "Eli-chan, she's gotten over it. Just be a bit more calm." Umi noticed how tense Eli was getting and wanted to say something to relieve her.

Eli took Umi's hand and squeezed it tightly. Umi was happy that her girlfriend's tension left her body. "T-thanks, Umi-chan. I don't think I could be as calm without you."

* * *

Once practice ended, everyone went their separate ways. Eli and Umi, Honoka and Kotori, the three first years, and Nozomi and Nico was how they left.

"So, Nicochi. What's first?"

Nico took a while to respond. "Let's grab a bite. I'm starving and a small bit before dinner wouldn't hurt."

"You want some parfaits?"

"Hmm, I guess that works."

The walk to the parfait parlour was mostly silent. Nozomi was doing better with her leg, but she still leaned on Nico sometimes. The conversations were brief, but enjoyable.

Nozomi noticed that Nico was acting differently today. As they approached the parfait parlour, Nico held the door open for Nozomi. She also helped Nozomi by pulling out her seat.

"Wow! Nicochi, the gentlewoman!" Nozomi teased the raven-haired girl. They ordered their food, so they started talking while they waited.

"Hey! Don't take this the wrong way. I'm still waiting for when your leg heals up and I don't have to help you as much." Nico glared at Nozomi.

"Nicochi. That hurts," Nozomi responded in a playful manner. "I'm glad I get to spend time with you today. I never see this side of Nicochi." Nozomi smiled warmly at her.

Nico started to blush. "You always do! Nico Nico nii is always showing off her…side that you speak of!"

"Not that, silly. The kind, motherly side." Nozomi said with a kind smile. Nico stared at her in awe.

"B-but, you're always the motherly one to all of us."

"Did you see how much you took care of me when I was at my worst? No one understood me…except for you, Nicochi." Nozomi saw the harsh blush that was on Nico's cheeks.

"Jeez, Nozomi. All this praise might be too much for Nico."

Their parfaits arrived and the two enjoyed them in relative silence.

"Wow, these are really good!"

"Glad you enjoyed it. Elichi and I always went here for our fix. So…anything else?" Nozomi got up and paid for the food.

As they exited the place, Nico had an idea. "Just one more! Follow me!"

…

The last stop before the two went home was…

"…the arcade? Why are we here, Nicochi?"

"Well, you paid for our food. And the past few days must have been hard. So, I'm going to get you a stuffed toy to cheer you up!"

Nozomi teared up at how nice Nico was being. She was going to respond with some comment, but she was too lost in the moment to say anything.

"Now, what do you want? I can get anything your heart desires!" Nico said enthusiastically.

The two were at the crane game, and there were a lot of things Nozomi wanted. "Nicochi, get me that cute ghost."

"It's not even close to Halloween yet." Nozomi pouted at Nico. "Alright, fine. I, the great Nico Nico nii, will grant your wish."

Nozomi watched and Nico had her eyes focused on that ghost. As always, Nico easily got the prize. But, it wasn't the right one.

"Darn it! Sorry, Nozomi. I was off by just a bit and got this instead." Nico held up a plush heart. Nico may have not seen Nozomi's face, but the purple-haired girl was heavily blushing and was attracted to the stuffed toy.

"I-its okay, Nicochi. I'll take it." Nozomi swiftly took the plush heart, much to Nico's surprise. "I really appreciate it." Nozomi's lips were in a huge smile that wouldn't go away.

"But, it's not the one you wanted. Let me do-"

Nozomi put her hand up to Nico's face. "Nicochi, I'm already happy that you gave me something. At least you got me something."

"Well, of course I would get something. Nico wouldn't let a silly crane stop me from doing anything." Nico said proudly. "Oh! It's almost time for me to go! Do you want me to help you home?"

Nozomi waited for a couple of seconds before responding.

"Yeah. Thanks."

…

Nozomi was sitting in her bed and was staring at the new plush toy she got.

The plush heart had a small, smiling face and was red. Nozomi was really appreciative of Nico's gift. She slept soundly with the heart close to her chest.

…

"Nicochi, look!" Nozomi pulled the heart from her bag.

"Ahh!"

Nozomi frowned. "Nicochi, that isn't very nice. Don't you like showing off your prized possessions?"

"P-prized? I just got you that a couple of days ago!" The two girls have had small

"And it is very special."

"What's so special?" Eli walked up to the pair.

Nozomi brought out the plush again. "This! Nicochi got me this. A repayment for the parfaits we ate." She had a small blush on her face, but it wasn't seen by Eli and Nico.

"Oh wow. That was nice of you Nico. Guess that even I can't bring you down." Eli teased the girls.

"Sheesh, Eli. Can't you be a bit more subtle?" Nico replied sarcastically. "Anyways, how is it with Umi? Not too shaken up by what you did to Nozomi?"

"And you tell Elichi to be subtle." Nico stuck out her toung while Nozomi pouted. Eli laughed at this display.

 _'This looks like it might go somewhere. Thanks Nico, for being there for her.'_

"Things have gone really well! Umi is much more affectionate than she seems, at least when we're alone. She really likes to cuddle and hold ha-"

"Eli-chan!" Umi shouted from the door. "We should eat lunch together. And...YOU'RE SAYING TOO MUCH!"

The three third years all laughed, which gave Umi more embarassment. "Okay, Umi." Eli wrapped her arm around Umi's arm. "Is it okay to leave you two for her? She won't say no for answer."

"Eli-chan!" Umi lightly hit Eli, still being embarrassed in front of a third year class, her idol partners, and her teasing girlfriend.

"Of course! We wouldn't want Umi-chan to kill us during practice." Nozomi continued the string of embarrassing quips as she got a glare from Umi.

"Well, she already looks like she's ready to kill." Nico also didn't let up, earning another glare.

Umi's face was tomato red, and she pouted at Eli. "Eli-chan. They're making fun of me!"

Eli took initiative and kissed Umi's forehead.

"And you are not helping!" Umi slowly stormed out of the room.

"It was nice, you two. You seem to get along well," Eli said to the girls. She picked up her lunch to follow Umi. "And again, I'm so-"

"Elichi. You don't need to. I forgive you." That brought a smile to Eli's face as she waved goodbye.

"You actually made it through that? I'm impressed." Nico told her.

"Well, I can't dwell on it for too long. Besides, I need to help my best friend. I told you this."

Nico nodded and the two went ant started to eat.

* * *

Idol practice finished and Nozomi and Nico were walking around again.

"So, Nicochi…where to today?"

Nico shook her head. "I'm not choosing today. It's your turn, Nozomi."

"Hmm…" Nozomi took a while to decide what to do. She was pretty happy with how the past few days have been. "Would you like to eat at my house?"

"Really? What do you have at home?"

"Nothing. I should buy groceries today. Maybe we can cook something together," Nozomi said with a smile.

"Oh. Well, it'll be fun cooking with you. So, why not."

The two girls headed to the grocery store and deliberated on what they would want to eat.

...

"Jeez, Nozomi. You could have gotten a bit more meat." Nico complained at the choice of foods they got.

They planned to make a curry stew. Simple ingredients like potatoes, carrots, and some beef.

"Well, you don't want to disappoint your siblings for not eating with them."

Nico showed an indignant face, but knew she was defeated.

…

Maki headed home early today. Rin and Hanayo had some date plans and Maki didn't want to spoil their fun.

As she walked home, she saw Nozomi and Nico. And…they were laughing. Having fun. _'Without…me. I want Nico-chan to see me than an annoying friend. I don't think she might see me as such. But, seeing her with Nozomi…I'm getting jealous.'_

Maki saw the two enter Nozomi's place and felt defeated. _'Will I ever have a chance to be with Nico-chan? Have I been too much of a bother, and Nico-chan doesn't like it?'_

...

Nico and Nozomi started to cook right away. And Nozomi was enjoying the company. Being the only one in her place was relaxing. However, that feeling of loneliness that travelled with Nozomi stemmed from being alone. So, having a friend brought comfort and enjoyment that she would miss from being alone.

However, the air between the two girls felt…different for Nozomi. Was it the laughter that filled the room as they cooked? Was the smell of the curry cooking lifted her sprits? Was it Nico's smile and happiness that she enjoyed?

' _It's happening again.'_

"Nozomi, the curry is almost finished."

' _Can I do anything?'_

"Can you set the table up?"

' _No! It's too soon. Let your feelings come naturally, Nozomi.'_

"Okay, Nicochi."

…

The apartment was silent again and Nozomi was holed up in her room.

"Do…Do I love Nicochi?"

All Nozomi could do was stare at that plush heart that Nico won for her. How much did that mean to her? She has been enjoying Nico's company and the short girl has grown to be one of her best friends. But…is it something more than that?

Nozomi didn't notice her eyes were pouring out tears. Why? She was scared. She could get heartbroken again. If it happens, it could be like how Eli's situation panned out. But, it would be her second heartbreak in such a small time. What if she wasn't a person that could be in a romantic love? It would make sense, but she didn't deserve it. She knew that all of Muse would say that the world is being cruel to her. But she knows.

"I-I love Nicochi."

Nozomi went to sleep with the plush heart held to her chest. She cried, but she knows that she had to do something about this.

"I'm going to tell her. That I love Nicochi."


	5. Secret Short Cut

Review Responses:

Guest: You'll see.

little fox: You'll see. I kinda planned it out so it was a bit ambiguous, so thankfully it's working. Also, I would like to thank you for those two doujins you recommended. Got me somewhat, and I love seeing confusing love. I'm always looking for doujins to read, so thanks! Glad you enjoyed!

ChiPee21: You see, I did say that I wrote Umi into a corner. So I rewrote chapter 4 when Nozomi shows the plush. It's kinda like what you want (?) to see, so if some people want to see it, I'll upload it.

PileClaw: Don't know why, but that first line sounded like a song from Rhythm Heaven. The...idol with monkey fans. Coincidence? Maybe. Anyways, I liked writing Nico as a gentlewoman. I imagine her as a person that would do that for a friend. Glad you liked it!

Aethuran: Glad you like it!

myqueen234: You'll see.

* * *

Yazawa Nico. An aspiring idol. Owner of the "Nico Nico-nii." Carer of her siblings. A close friend to Honoka, Kotori, Eli, Umi, Rin, and Hanayo.

And a person caught between two people that love her.

Tojo Nozomi and Nishikino Maki.

Did Nico notice their feelings?

Somewhat. And she was caught in-between a rock and a hard place.

Maki was the bickering red-head that Nico found…endearing. Oh, she found it annoying. But she enjoyed herself as she argued with the girl. Nico saw Maki as a beautiful, talented girl. She was not a person you easily warmed up to, but Nico saw her in her cutest moments. Whenever she had an issue with anything or she saw problems, Maki wasn't afraid to say what was on her mind. Nico found this trait to be how all people should be. She was another person that wasn't afraid to speak her mind, and most of the time Maki's thoughts and Nico's thoughts were the same. After spending time with her, she and Maki opened up more to each other and became good friends. They may not show it, but everyone thought that those two would be dating by now. What Nico didn't know was that Maki wouldn't mind that.

Nozomi was the purple-haired "mother" of Muse. After the whole Eli incident, she and Nozomi became closer friends. Nozomi may have teased her and even experienced the feared Washi Washi technique, however she knows that Nozomi cares for her. To Nico, it seemed that Nozomi relied on her for moral support more. She did stick up for Nozomi and helped her through one of the toughest times of her life. Nico saw many sides of Nozomi that day. Nozomi is usually calm and composed, much like her blonde counterpart Eli. However, she was much more perceptive and easily knew people's troubles. However, she saw Nozomi cry which was a heartbreaking scene. The purple-haired girl was not a person that showed her feelings easily, especially to ones she loved. Nico may have not noticed, but Nozomi's feelings started to bloom from that time.

Nico liked the two girls, and her feelings were growing for the two girls. And she may never get that chance back.

Not after what happened…

* * *

It was a rainy day, so the nine members went to their clubroom. The idol practice didn't go on for too long since the rain wasn't letting up. So, they decided to end it early so everyone could go home.

Maki, Rin, and Hanayo were the first ones to leave. Eli and Umi left not too soon after them since they had a date today.

Nico told Nozomi that she had to take care of her siblings, so she couldn't stay long. As Nico started to leave the door, Nozomi went to call her. But hesitated.

"Nozomi-chan? Weren't you going to ask Nico-chan something?" Kotori and Honoka saw the scene, so they approached the girl and Kotori asked.

"Well, she had to do something urgent. At least, that's what it sounded like…" Nozomi was kicking herself. Nico probably could have stayed a bit and Nozomi could have said her feelings. But…she psyched herself out again.

"Nozomi-chan? You don't sound like yourself." Honoka told her. "Nico-chan would have stayed for a bit. You two are so close."

"I know. I just...don't know why I didn't."

Honoka and Kotori looked at Nozomi's face. "Nozomi-chan, you're crying…Why?"

"I-I think I fell in love again."

The second-year couple looked at each other in shock.

"Well, are you going to let her slip away again?" Honoka took Nozomi's shoulders and looked her directly in the eyes.

"Nozomi-chan, we want you to not be heartbroken. Not again." Kotori said with all of her sympathy oozing from her voice.

She sniffled and looked at her two friends. "Y-you're right. I love Nicochi! I need to tell her."

She rushed out of the door, umbrella in hand. Honoka and Kotori watched her leave with a smile. Honoka hooked arms with Kotori and leaned her head on the ash-haired girl's shoulder.

"Nozomi-chan will be happy, I just know it," Honoka whispered to her girlfriend.

* * *

 _Before that…_

Nico had rushed out of the building. She didn't need to rush to get to her house, but she was a bit worried. However, on the way to the fence she saw an umbrella sticking out from the school gates.

As she turned the corner, her heart was beating. She saw Maki standing there, looking in her phone.

"Maki-chan? What are you doing here?"

Maki was startled when she heard a voice. She almost froze when she saw the girl who matched the voice. "N-Nico-chan! I was j-just calling for someone to drive me back to my home." She was nervous. _'This looks like a dream I had before. Nico-chan and I were standing in the rain…and she confessed to me. Or was it me that- No! I would never do that.'_

"Really? Well, since you have to wait…" Nico went under Maki's umbrella and put hers away. Nico was surprised at how bold she was being. Maki was surprised that Nico was so close to her, and she was blushing furiously.

"I-idiot! What are you doing!?"

"Well, I've been thinking about my feelings. And…I really enjoy spending time with you."

Maki couldn't believe it. _'Is…Is this really happening?!'_

"Although you drive me crazy, it's cute."

Nico was blushing, but she didn't stop her confession. She wrapped her arms around Maki's waist, which startled Maki even further and deepened her blush.

' _S-she's hugging me! It's just like my dream!'_

"I-I love you, Maki-chan."

Her heart fluttered from hearing Nico say the one thing she has always wanted to hear.

"I love you too, Nico-chan!"

Maki couldn't believe that she actually confessed. However, she looked at Nico's face which showed a pained smile.

"Nico-chan?"

"I-I'm sorry Maki-chan."

Maki saw her heart breaking down. _'Why...why is she sorry?'_

"I really do love you. But-! Nozomi?!"

Maki turned around somehow after hearing Nico reject her love. And saw the girl who was holding a heart.

…

' _I must tell Nicochi. I love that girl.'_ Nozomi was running to the exit. She realized that she only thought that Nico had to go quickly. However, Nico didn't really rush so she felt stupid thinking that Nico wouldn't have stayed. And she hated her shyness when it came to love. Right now, she would get rid of all that.

She was approaching the fence and decided that she would take out the one thing that represented her love for Nico. The plush heart. She didn't trust in her cards. But, she trusted her heart that the present she received really showed how far her feelings have gone.

However, she regretted ever approaching the fence.

"I-I love you, Maki-chan."

' _Not again.'_ Nozomi started to let her tears pour. Her steps became weaker. The grip she had on the plush was slipping. She was falling into depression, and heartbreak came and started to crush her.

"I love you too, Nico-chan!"

Maki's confession pierced an arrow straight through her heart. Maki did love the girl. Nozomi had her suspicions, but she thought that she had a chance. A chance at love. But, it was getting further away from her.

"I-I'm sorry Maki-chan."

Nozomi heard this. And, that ray of hope started to appear again. Did she have a chance? She felt bad for Maki, but she was jealous that Maki could actually get her feelings out. She was being selfish, but she wanted that lo-

"I really do love you."

Nozomi approached the two girls. Hearing those words made the light get further away. The position she saw Maki and Nico in made that place go dark. Nico was hugging Maki, with a huge blush.

' _I knew it. Why am I so stupid.'_

"Nozomi?!"

…

Nozomi was a shaking, crying mess. She was holding the red heart plush.

Nico looked up to Maki. She felt some water hitting her head, but she noticed that she was still under the umbrella. It was Maki's tears that was hitting her. And it was hitting her hard.

"I…love…you…Nico."

Nico realized how much she must have hurt Nozomi. She let go of Maki and started to go towards Nozomi. She screamed it to the heavens. "I love you, Nozomi!" She knew that Nozomi wasn't lying. She always put -chi at the end of someone she loves. Yet, she didn't this time. And it was the same way that Nozomi's heart was broken. And now…she was just like Eli.

"You d-don't have…to lie, Nico. I u-understand…" What Nozomi did brought Nico to her knees and cried even harder.

The plush heart. The one that Nico accidentally won for the purple-haired girl when she was distressed. The heart that Nozomi treasured and she called her prized possession.

She dropped it. Nozomi didn't do it by accident. Her heart was broken from losing the second girl she loved. And holding it made her hurt more.

"I'm sorry…Nico. Maki."

And she ran away. Where? She didn't know, but she knew she couldn't stay there.

…

Nico stared at the plush heart. The guilt was taking over her body. She attempted to run, but was almost pulled off her feet.

Maki was holding her wrist and Nico struggled to get her arm back. "M-Maki-chan! I need to go to Nozomi!"

"But…"

Nico looked at the purple orbs. Which were in pain.

"WHAT ABOUT ME?!" Maki held no restraint in her voice and yelled it at her. "YOU SAID SORRY WHEN I CONFESSED! WHY?!"

Nico has seen Maki annoyed. But never angry. She was intimidated. And knew she messed up. "I-It's because I-I also love N-Nozomi…"

"WHAT? DID YOU TAKE ADVANTAGE OF MY FEELINGS TOO?! WAS IT ALL A JOKE?!" Maki's car was approaching, which was noticed by the two.

"I-I didn't mean it, M-Maki-chan! I really do love you!" Nico was fighting through her tears to say this to Maki.

"We both love you…" Maki talked, but she kept hushing her tone as she continued. "You couldn't have said that to us? All three of us, together?" Her voice was cracking as she continually kept talking. Maki opened the door to enter the car. She saw Nico soaking in the rain, but she was still in pieces to try to help. "Maybe…try to understand your feelings. Before you play with ours. Goodbye, Nico-chan. I…l-love you."

Maki entered the car, put her umbrella to the side and cried her heart out. _'This wasn't how the dream was supposed to end. Not even close.'_

…

Nico couldn't believe what she just caused. The two girls she loves, both gone because of her selfishness.

She has never seen Maki sad. Angry. But in the span of one day, she experienced the worst of it.

She thought that she could never see Nozomi as sad when she worried about Eli. But…she did. And it was all her fault. The worst part was…Nozomi was even more devastated by this than she was with Eli.

"What…WHAT HAVE I DONE!?"

She crawled to the plush heart that laid on the ground. The one that Nozomi let go. And she held it to her heart.

"I love you. Both of you. I'm sorry." She kept repeating this as she hugged the heart. She was letting herself be attacked by the rain. She deserved it. She was the worst person in the world.

"Nico-chan!" Both Honoka and Kotori were shouting her name. She turned her head to them and smiled.

' _They care about me. But…they shouldn't.'_

Honoka and Kotori rushed to Honoka's house with Nico.

…

Nozomi kept running. Running away seemed like the best thing for her to do. She had her heart broken again. And again, she was too scared to put her emotions into Nico.

She tripped, but all she could do was cry.

"Nozomi?"

Eli and Umi were looking at the girl.

"What happened?"

Nozomi leapt into Eli's arm and cried her heart out onto Eli's shirt. Umi and Eli looked at each other and nodded.

The three went to Eli's house. The walk there was silent between the three girls. The only sounds were the rain pouring down, and Nozomi's sobbing.

* * *

A/N: If you didn't know, the title of this chapter is related to a "mini-series" of Love Live stories called "Secret Short Cuts." The first one is a super shippy NicoMaki and it had somewhat of an inspiration for this chapter. This was painful to write, and I hope that translate well.

Thanks for Reading!


	6. Guidance

Review Responses:

Aethuran: Hopefully this will resolve...something.

littlefox: I like complicated stories, so hopefully others will as well.

Dangafan: Well...

myqueen234: Man, a lot of NozoNico fans.

PileClaw: I am so happy that you hate me. Hopefully this chapter is what you want.

Kai: So thankful that the emotions are getting through.

Thanks to all of you for the reviews! Now, onto the chapter!

* * *

 **Nico/Honoka/Kotori POV:**

As soon as Honoka, Kotori, and Nico got home the couple pushed Nico to go take a bath. She was soaking wet and was risking catching a cold. Nico didn't oppose this. She was actually thankful.

She had time to realize how much of an awful person she is.

"Nico-chan! The bath is ready!" Honoka called out to the raven-haired girl. Nico didn't rush to the bathroom. She was trudging to the room, being swallowed by the sadness she was feeling.

When she got to the bath, she placed herself in the tub and leaned against one of the walls. She pulled her knees to her chest and softly cried.

' _You are just the best person ever, Nico. You lead on two of your best friends. And you break their hearts. You like them? You love them? Well, too bad. You ruined it. No courage to confess to both, huh? You're pathetic. You don't deserve anything.'_

She went back in her mind and remembered the two crushed faces. The faces that she loves.

First, Maki.

' _Why did you say sorry? Because you love two people? Maki-chan would have understood. Maybe she would like Nozomi as well.'_

The anger that Maki showed scared Nico. She remembered what Maki said.

" _DID YOU TAKE ADVANTAGE OF MY FEELINGS TOO? WAS IT ALL A JOKE?"_

Nico cried harder.

' _It was never a joke. I love Maki-chan. Did I really take advantage of her? What's wrong with me?'_

Her thoughts wandered to Nozomi.

' _I'm the new Eli. But, am I worse than her…Stop it Nico. Eli was innocent. She found a love that wasn't Nozomi, so she couldn't see the love Nozomi poured out to her.'_

She remembered Nozomi's heartbroken face.

' _What's your excuse? I started to like…no, love. I love Nozomi and I couldn't say that. She told me to not lie. But…I didn't. I love her.'_

The soaking plush heart she got Nozomi pierced her heart.

' _So…she threw me away? All the time we spent together…thrown away. And it's all your fault. You idiot.'_

She thought about them two. The future could have been wonderful with Nozomi and Maki by her side. And now…that is just a thought. That wasn't possible anymore.

"I love you, Maki-chan. Nozomi."

…

Kotori and Honoka had their ears pressed to the bathroom door. And all they heard was crying.

"I don't care if Nico-chan doesn't want to talk about what happened," Honoka spoke softly. "She's hurt. And she needs someone to talk to."

Kotori nodded at her girlfriend. They heard Nico say something. It was clear to them. She messed up, and she needed help.

…

Nico stepped out of the bathroom. She didn't have anything to wear, so she had a shirt that Honoka let her borrow. The shirt was really big…well, big for Nico.

"Nico-chan! In here!" Nico heard Honoka exclaim from the ginger's room. She peeked in and saw Honoka's table set up with tea and manju. Both Honoka and Kotori were sitting on the floor around the table.

Kotori patted the floor. "Sit right here, Nico-chan!"

Nico took her seat while Honoka stepped out for a bit.

"Where is Honoka going?" Nico questioned the ash-haired girl.

"Not far, she'll be right back."

The room was silent as the girls waited for Honoka to come back. Nico looked around and saw the manga that the girl had.

"Sorry about that!" Honoka closed the door.

"What did you have to leave for?" Nico now asked the leader.

"…"

Silence. Nico was becoming unnerved. "Umm, are we going to do anything?" Nico already knew that her clothes were being dried. So, there wasn't much to talk about.

"Nico." The two girls were staring at Nico. The stares intimidated her.

"Why were you crying?" Honoka went straight to the point. She had to be upfront with Nico.

"…"

Kotori had an unamused face. "Nico, we heard you." Nico had a shocked expression. "You are not okay. Please, tell us."

Nico was tearing up. She didn't want to talk about this. Not this soon.

But the words escaped her mouth, and she didn't realize it. "I…I really messed up. What do I do?!"

Nico put her hands to her face and cried into them. Honoka and Kotori moved over to each side of Nico and hugged her. Honoka patted her on the head while Kotori rubbed circles on her back.

"Just tell us what happened."

"And we'll help."

And Nico explained everything. Hanging out with Nozomi. How she felt when her and Maki bickered. Her growing feelings for the two girls. And the way that she killed her chances for love.

Both Honoka and Kotori had sympathetic faces after hearing Nico's story. Nico was still crying, and the other two girls were there to comfort her.

"W-what do I do? I can't fix this, can I?" Nico's voice was defeated. She sounded like she gave up hope. She was crying while she was saying this.

Honoka put her two hands on Nico's cheeks and made Nico look in her eyes.

"You CAN fix this, Nico-chan." The emphasis on "can" gave Nico a bit of hope. "You made a mistake, but everyone does."

Kotori took her hands and imitated Honoka's actions. "You may think that they don't love you anymore, but they do. And you love them."

"So…what do I do?"

"Tell them," Honoka said. "Tell them as soon as you can."

"Maybe…wait for a day." Kotori corrected Honoka. "They do have to take some time after what happened. But I know…"

Honoka and Kotori took Nico's hands.

"They'll say 'I love you, Nico-chan.' And you just tell them 'I love you.'"

Nico hooked her arms around the two girl's necks and kissed them on the cheek. They both blushed, but was happy that Nico had encouragement.

"Thanks, you two. I know now. I'll tell them that I love them."

"…"

"Oh, and don't take that kiss seriously. I'm just…happy."

…

Nico took her stuff and got ready. "Thanks a lot. You really helped me."

Honoka and Kotori leaned their heads together.

"No problem, Nico-chan," Honoka responded.

"It will be okay. You three will be happy." Kotori told Nico with all her enthusiasm.

The three flashed a smile and Nico took off.

"Nozomi, Maki-chan. I truly love you two. Please…love me back."

* * *

 **Maki POV:**

The car ride back to her house was filled with Maki's sobs.

' _Why did this have to happen? I don't even know if Nico-chan loves me, Nozomi, or both of us…'_

There was only one option to make everyone happy. And to be honest, Maki wouldn't have minded.

She and Nozomi have gotten a fair bit closer as their time as school idols. The purple-haired girl helped Maki become less ant-social. Well, as much as she could. Nozomi at least allowed Maki to open up her feelings around the Muse members. She admired both Eli and Nozomi, but held Nozomi up a bit higher after that.

Did that admiration ever turn to love?

It could have. Maki liked Nico when she actually talked to her. It may have seemed like arguing, but it made Maki's affections for Nico grow. For Nozomi, she was entirely different from Nico.

Nico wasn't afraid to speak her mind, although her tone sometimes came out as harsh. Nozomi told her thoughts in a more composed manner. The girls seemed to always ignore Nico (Maki found it funny with how much Nico reacted to it) but always respected Nozomi's critiques and tried to embrace them. Maki found that the respect that Nozomi has very attractive.

To be fair, she also likes both of the bodies the two have.

' _Idiot! You just had your heart broken and now your fantasizing over them?! Think!'_

And she thought. She really wished that she could go back to thinking, how Umi would say, shamelessly.

She thought of how Nico told a passionate confession. But she was overwhelmed by the words that haunted her.

" _I'm sorry Maki-chan."_

She shook her head. There was nothing for Nico be sorry about. All she had to do was say 'I love you' and they could be happy.

But she thought about Nozomi.

' _Nozomi-chan likes Nico-chan, too…So, where does that leave me? I like Nozomi-chan…No, do I love her?'_

Maki was getting her feelings shuffled around. Did she see Nozomi and Nico as girls she loves? Romantically?

She pulled out her phone.

"Hanayo-chan? Is Rin-chan with you? Good. Could you come to my house? N-no! I'll come get you guys."

…

"Maki-chan? Why did you need us?" Hanayo asked in an innocent tone. However, Maki didn't respond. "Maki-chan?"

The red-head stood her ground. Not for long though.

Rin leapt from her seat and rubbed her face on Maki's cheek, much to Hanayo's embarrassment.

"Maki-chan! Kayo-chin asked you a question! Answer it nya-ow!"

"Rin! Get off!" She attempted to push the girl off of her, but to no avail. Her face had a harsh aura to it and Rin quickly got off of her.

"M-Maki-chan…I-I didn't mean to make you mad. You are just always like this, nya." Rin's playfulness was escaping her, and it was barely holding on because of Hanayo's petting.

"Yeah, I am always like this."

' _Maybe, that's the problem with me.'_

"Sorry, Hanayo and Rin. It's just something I want to talk about more…privately."

Hanayo and Rin looked at each other, and nodded.

…

Maki, Rin, and Hanayo gathered in the piano room. Maki sat on the bench while Rin and Hanayo held hands on the couch.

Her hands grazed the keys and she imagined how much Nico would enjoy hearing her play. Even Nozomi.

"Maki-chan? Are you ready to talk now?" Hanayo looked to Maki with motherly eyes. Maki found a strong amount of comfort in Hanayo. Rin also put on an encouraging face, which Maki also found comfort in.

"It's…about love."

The two nodded, urging her to continue.

"Nico-chan confessed to me. I was really happy. I don't know if you could see, but I fell in love with Nico-chan."

Rin spoke up. "It was pretty obvious, nya."

Maki blushed. "W-was it really?!" Hanayo nodded, which shocked Maki, and Rin agreed. "I-I thought I hid it w-well." She regained her composure quickly.

"Anyways, it was what she said after that really hurt to hear. She said, 'I'm sorry.'" Her tears started to fall, but she didn't care.

Hanayo and Rin looked at Maki losing her composure. However, when they tried to walk up to her Maki continued.

"I felt crushed. The person I love confessing but saying I'm sorry. However, maybe I overreacted. Nico also said that she loves Nozomi-chan."

The childhood friends' eyes bulged at hearing this.

"So…maybe she said sorry because she can't love two people. At least, romantically. However, I don't think I would have minded that. I kind of realized today. I think I might also…love Nozomi-chan."

Rin and Hanayo went over to Maki and placed their hands on Maki's shoulders.

"Maybe you should take a chance." Surprisingly, Hanayo offered this idea.

"W-what do you mean, Hanayo-chan?"

"You and Nico-chan might take a while for this to go over. However, maybe try talking to Nozomi-chan. Tell her how you feel."

"Yeah, Maki-chan. You may feel bad right now, but think about Nozomi-chan. If anything, she could help you," Rin interjected. "To be honest, all of us have seen how you act around Nozomi-chan, and it's pretty cute, nya!"

Maki blushed again, but she did feel a bit happier.

"T-thanks. I'll tell Nozomi-chan."

' _That I love her.'_

"What about Nico-chan?" Hanayo asked. The three girls knew that she would have to deal with it eventually.

'… _Eventually…'_

"We'll figure it out. Just…not now."

* * *

 **Nozomi/Eli/Umi POV:**

Nozomi seemed to calm down as they approached Eli's house. However, she was anything but. She just hid it well.

' _Should I just…give up? I don't even know if I can love anyone anymore. First Elichi, now Nicochi. What's next? I don't want to know. Maybe…love isn't for me.'_

Nozomi lost her train of thought as she almost bumped into Eli, who was opening the door. "S-sorry, Elichi."

Both Umi and Eli looked at each other and knew. Something happened to Nozomi. And they were going to get to the bottom of it.

Before getting to that, Alisa came out from her room. "Hi, big sis! Sonada-san too!" As those two came in, Alisa didn't see Nozomi. However, she had a big smile on her face when she did.

"Tojo-san!" Alisa ran and gave Nozomi a big hug. Her sudden action made Nozomi jump a bit. However, she couldn't deny how cute Eli's sister was and returned the hug. "You haven't visited in a long time! I thought something happened…"

' _You don't know the half of it.'_ Nozomi patted Alisa's head and put up a big smile. "I've been with my other friends while Elichi went and did some lovey-dovey things with-"

"NOZOMI-CHAN!" Umi shouted, which startled the other three girls. "N-not in front of Alisa, p-please."

Both Alisa and Nozomi laughed at how shy Umi was, and Eli giggled along with them. However, she didn't ignore that smile Nozomi showed to her sister. _'I know a genuine smile from Nozomi…usually. But, that one seemed too fake.'_

She broke up the jovial vibe so she, Umi, and Nozomi could talk. "Sorry to spoil the fun, but us three have some things to do. Alisa, I'll come help you with your homework when we're done."

Alisa, in all of her cute innocence, nodded with a serious expression. "Yes, Eli. Muse always has things to do. No time for interruptions." She quickly bowed to the three girls and went back to her room.

"She's super cute. I wonder where she gets it from." Nozomi teased Eli, just like in the past. Eli laughed but did reflect on what has happened between then.

"Now, now. Please, get comfortable. I'll prepare some tea." Eli gestured to the living room, and both Nozomi and Umi went to sit down.

The side Nozomi sat on had one chair, while Umi's had two. Presumably for when Alisa, Eli, and Umi have dinner together. But, Nozomi's mind wandered. _'It must be nice. Having a seat beside the one you love. One where you can flirt, tell secrets…'_

Umi hoped that Eli could go a bit faster. She saw Nozomi's expression and knew that something was up.

Thankfully, her wish came true. She couldn't really talk easily to Nozomi despite how friendly everyone in Muse (besides Nico and Maki) could be.

Eli placed the three cups of tea for each person and took a seat beside Umi. She felt her hand being held, which signified that Umi was nervous. Looking at Nozomi, she would understand.

Nozomi was not focused at all. When the cup was placed in front of her, she didn't even acknowledge it. She didn't thank Eli, she didn't do anything with the tea. She was staring off and not in any real direction. If you followed Nozomi's vision, she would be staring at a wall. Her expression was emotionless. She had a contemplating face, but every now and then her mouth would waver into a small frown.

"Nozomi." Eli called.

Nothing.

"Nozomi-chan?" Umi attempted.

Silence.

Her hands were on the table, so Eli and Umi made a decision. They each grabbed one hand. It worked, as Nozomi was startled.

"Elichi. Umi-chan. You two want to add me?" Nozomi playfully teased. Expecting a blush to appear on the two girls who easily get embarrassed, she had a wide smile. When she looked at them, she saw that their expressions were as sold as steel. "Umm…"

The saw it. Nozomi pushed whatever problems she had to the back of her mind and put up that fake smile. "Nozomi. We can't ignore what happened." Eli tried to tell Nozomi, but she shook her head.

"No, no Elichi. It's okay. I'm fine now, see?" She put up a smile. Nozomi hated the pressure that was being put on her.

But the two girls saw through it.

"Nozomi-chan. You were crying," Umi stated matter-of-factly. "We want to know what happened. You aren't like this, at least not since Eli…" Umi regretted saying that. She knew that talking about this was a touchy subject, but she really couldn't see a way to get Nozomi to talk. "S-sorry, Nozomi-chan. I know tha-"

"I'm jealous."

It took a bit for the comment to process in the couple, but as soon as it did the girls took their hands off of Nozomi's. They both were surprised. Had Nozomi really not gotten over Eli? Didn't her and Nico become much closer?

"I'm not jealous of you Umi-chan. Eli is yours, and I am very happy for the two of you. I haven't seen Eli this happy since when I first met her."

Eli blushed at Nozomi's confession, as did Umi. The two of them never realized how happy the two were to their peers. But it seems that Nozomi was being herself, the ever-observant girl.

"What I'm jealous of is what you two share. A bond. Love. I never told you, except for Honoka-chan and Kotori-chan. I fell in love again. I fell for Nicochi."

Eli and Umi had a small feeling that that would happen. Seeing the amount of time that the two girls spent together gave them suspicions.

"I was going to confess to her today. In a way, I sort of did. But…" Nozomi choked back her tears. She had to be strong in front of these two. She took a breath. "…she loves Maki-chan."

The blonde and bluenette had tears in their eyes.

' _I hope Nico sees how I felt.'_ Eli had bitter thoughts. Even though they forgave each other, Nico was the cause on Nozomi's new love. And she broke it. She didn't want to have these thoughts, but Nico slapped her twice. She may be forgiving, but it was a moment that she could not forget. Her anger was rising. She hated this side of her. But, her best friend was in pain again. And it came from another one of her best friends.

' _No, not again.'_ Umi's thoughts were more sympathetic. When Nico told the girls about how Nozomi loved Eli, she did have thoughts of breaking up with her blonde girlfriend. Nozomi was one of the nicest people that she knew, despite her silly tendencies. She felt that it was for the best, but both Eli and Nozomi fought against it. And thank goodness that they did, because having Eli as a girlfriend let Umi have some of the best moments of her life. So again, she was in Nozomi's debt.

Umi felt the anger that Eli had. She squeezed her hand, reassuring that they could help her best friend. She couldn't lose her cool. Not now.

However, that wasn't the only thing that they were thinking.

They knew about Nico and Maki's closeness. Hell, everyone saw how the two bickered. However, they did have a lot of points that they did agree on. They had similar minds, and were not afraid to say them. Was it only a matter of time before Nozomi's heart would be broken?

Nozomi continued.

"I heard her. 'I love you, Maki-chan.' And it hurt. Hearing the girl say you like-no, love someone that's not you. It felt all too familiar." Nozomi had a small smile, reminiscing on the time she heard Eli's confession for Umi.

The blonde felt a bit uncomfortable as she remembered that same moment. The time when she was unaware of Nozomi's feelings. Her hand started trembling again, but this time was out of shame. However, the grip on her hand tightened again. She had Nozomi's and Umi's love. Both of which she cherished.

"Maki-chan also got to confess. I had a feeling that she loved her, but I expected it to come out after I told Nicochi. I felt selfish, but…I really wanted to show my feelings. To Nicochi." Her composure was breaking. Tears started to roll down her face. She wanted this strong façade, but she knew that it could only hold for so long. And Eli and Umi kept listening, with sympathetic faces.

"I had a feeling of happiness. I heard Nicochi say 'I'm sorry.' I felt that I had a chance. But then Nicochi said that she 'really does love her.' I didn't question why she said sorry, but all I knew was that Nicochi still loved Maki-chan. When I got to them, Nicochi was hugging Maki-chan. They looked amazing but it put the nail in the coffin, I guess. That's when I confessed. But, I didn't think that it would be reciprocated. Nicochi said that she loves me, too. But, is it possible to love two people? I didn't think so, and maybe I still do. So, I did the thing I feel that I'm best at."

Eli and Umi were overwhelmed. This was one of the saddest things that they heard, and coming from one of their friends no less. It hurt to see a person this close to them so…defeated.

"I ran away. I did not want to see what would happen with Maki-chan and Nicochi. If I did…" Her emotions got the best of her. She started to cry with her face in her hands. She was shaking. The control she has on her body was non-existent. All replaced by the sadness she felt.

"WHY DOES THIS HAPPEN?! I TRY MY HARDEST FOR SOMETHING NEW…AND LIFE JUST KICKS ME DOWN! I DON'T WANT IT TO BE LIKE THIS! I WANT TO BE HAPPY!"

The sobbing didn't stop. They got louder. And Umi and Eli only contributed to the cries, but in a hushed tone. Nozomi let her emotions out again, and the couple had to comfort her somehow.

Umi whispered something into Eli's ear, which shocked her. However, they both agreed. Maybe, Nozomi would feel a bit better.

The two got up and each went to one side of Nozomi; Eli on the left, Umi on the right.

Nozomi didn't notice this. She was still in her world of darkness. She felt that nothing could go right for her. Why even try at love aga-

 _ **CHU!**_

Nozomi felt a pair of lips on each of her cheeks. Her head darted up and looked to her sides. And unexpectedly, Umi and Eli were both by her with the most heart-warming smiles she had ever seen. From two fronts, the blonde and bluenette wrap their arms around Nozomi. Her emotions are still overwhelming with sadness, but there was a small light. Of comfort. And hope.

"Nozomi-chan, I never truly got to thank you for, well everything. You always helped us when Eli-chan was…" Umi tired to choose her words carefully as she saw Eli staring into her eyes. Maybe her soul. "…in her defiant stage." Eli shook her head. Nozomi laughed while Umi dreaded what would happen after. "You were the person that named our group. You are always there for everyone, be it teasing them or guiding them. And for me being with Eli. I kissed her directly in front of you and basically called her mine." Umi's blush was a tad darker after that. "You have made me an extremely happy girl in the span of a couple of months. You are someone I aspire to be; motherly, knowledgeable, selfelss."

All three of the girls were streaming tears, but all out of happiness.

"But sometimes." Umi still had words to say but Nozomi felt comfort in them. "It's okay to be selfish. I think you should talk to Nico-chan. Understand her. Don't be afraid about anything. If it goes badly, we are here for you." After that speech, Umi rested her head on Nozomi's shoulder. Nozomi was shocked at how close Umi was.

' _Elichi must…be…getting…jealous?'_ Nozomi turned her head to the left and saw Eli. Teary-eyed, and in the exact same position as Umi.

"Umi may have had a speech prepared." Eli laughed as she got a soft smack on her head by Umi. "But I also want to say some things. I am, hopefully, your best friend…?" Eli waited a response from Nozomi, which was a small nod. Eli sighed in relief. "I know that I haven't been there for you as much, especially after what I did to you…" Eli starts to let her words be blocked by the guilt. But, Nozomi had a solution.

With her left arm, she pointed at Eli's face and it piqued the blonde's curiosity. "Nozomi, what are you- ow!" She flicked her finger at Eli's forehead.

"Elichi, don't dwell on the past. It will worry me and Umi-chan. I've given you approval so you don't feel guilty for not seeing my feelings. And, I've had company while you were gone. So, stop it…or else…" Nozomi had her hands up in claws. Umi feared for Eli's life, especially with how big her…chest…is. That sentiment was double for Eli, especially since she has never been on the receiving end.

Thankfully, that gave her a wake-up call. "Right! I meant to talk about that. Sorry, Nozomi." Nozomi nodded her head and let her arms rest again. "You may see me as a best friend, but you have another one. Nico. You two look happy together as well. Nico may be seen by me as a small enemy, no pun intended, because she made you feel heartbreak. But…I'm guilty for that as well. You let Nico listen to your problems. Now, let Nico say her feelings to you."

It was the spark that started a fire. Nozomi couldn't believe how much these two guided her through another difficult obstacle. And she couldn't be more thankful.

With tears in her eyes and a raspy voice, "T-thank you. I-I know what to do n-now."

She left the house in high spirits.

' _Nicochi, I'll be here. To listen to you. I want to know.'_

…

Eli and Umi were sitting on the couch with the TV on, holding hands and leaning into each other.

"Umm…Eli? Can I get some help?" Alisa managed to speak.

"AH! Alisa! I'm so sorry! I meant…to help- Alisa, why are you crying?" Umi looked over after hearing this and saw that Alisa was indeed crying.

"I-it's just that…you two really helped Tojo-san! And it makes me…wanttobelikeyoutwo." Alisa was shy and embarrassed about saying that last part, but both Eli and Umi went up to her and hugged her.

"I'll be there soon, I just have to say goodbye to Umi-chan." Alisa complied and also said goodbye.

Umi put out her hands for a hug, but Eli stopped her with one. "Now…what did you say about being defiant?"

Umi gulped. She was going to be here for a bit longer.


	7. Confrontation

Review Responses:

Aethuran: I'm glad you like my fic that much! That means a lot! And yeah, was it obvious? I already planned this out from the start because I like happy endings. Oh well, obvious outcome is obvious.

PileClaw: I'm glad you like this so much! And, umm...I don't know if the last part is a good thing...Let's just go with that.

Guest: Yes...I think that fact was obvious. I didn't want it to be revolved around Eli/Umi. That conflict is what kicked off the conflict, but it definitely wasn't going to be the main pair.

* * *

Nico had her mind set on making up to both Nozomi and Maki.

Maki had her mind set on telling Nozomi her feelings. Maybe forgiving Nico.

Nozomi had her mind set on asking Nico to talk to her. To hear her out.

It's been three days since those three interacted outside of idol practice.

And…nothing has happened.

During idol practice, the typical pairs became trios. Nico was with Kotori and Honoka, Maki teamed with Rin and Hanayo, and Eli and Umi were Nozomi's partners. The six girls could feel the tension between Nico, Nozomi, and Maki.

They had to know why the girls didn't say anything to each other.

…

Nozomi, Nico, and Maki wanted to go home with the girls they teamed up with. However, each pair told them that they wanted to have some time to themselves. Thankfully, each girl agreed with varying degrees of emotion.

"Oh, okay. Don't have too much fun Elichi, Umi-chan." Nozomi said with a smile.

"Okay, fine. I get it. Go be happy." Nico's response was bitter.

"Whatever." And Maki was Maki.

What those three didn't know was that the couples were going to meet up.

…

"Alright, here's everyone's food!" Honoka told the four other girls while she and Kotori were bringing the trays. They were at their favourite place to have burgers.

"Thank you, Honoka. Kotori." They placed the trays on the table as Eli thanked them. "However, this is for us six to talk about Nico, Nozomi, and Maki."

"That's right." Umi continued her girlfriend's talk. "So, we must stay focused."

"Wow, Umi-chan. Way to be subtle." Honoka saw that Umi immediately glared at her after her last sentence. "I'm not going to joke around. Me and Kotori were the two that told Nozomi-chan to confess."

Eli had an assuring smile, but was unamused by Umi's actions. She loved her, but Umi really needed to trust her friends more. Especially Honoka. She put her hand on Umi's shoulder, signifying Umi to take a seat. "Now then, how do we go about this? We've all seen how awkward the practices have been. And, the three of them seemed so friendly."

"Well," surprisingly, Hanayo was the first to speak up. "We have to ask why they haven't talked to each other."

"That's a good start," Kotori said in response. "However…how are we going to get them to open up to us?"

The six had to put their minds to work. All three of these girls were very private about their thoughts, and only talked about them when desperate. That's how Nozomi was with Nico, and Maki only had a good sense of trust in the first years.

"Um," Honoka spoke up. "I have an idea."

The five turned towards her, which caused a bit of nervousness to reach Honoka.

"What is it, Honoka-chan? We need to know, nya!" Rin was tired of waiting.

"Well, why don't we just be upfront about it?"

"…"

"Okay, if it's a stupid idea…say something!" Honoka was unnerved by no one saying anything. "I just thought that was the best way to go."

"Why though?" Eli's voice had genuine curiosity. "Wouldn't that be the least desirable way to do this?"

"Maybe, but I think it the only way." Honoka waited for an answer, but the looks the girls gave her urged her to keep going. "Kotori and I talked to Nico, Eli-chan and Umi-chan talked to Nozomi-chan, and Rin-chan and Hanayo-chan talked to Maki-chan. We want them to talk to each other, but I have a feeling that they might be too scared. I don't like saying it like this. But, we need to force them to talk. Our practices are being thrown off by the atmosphere and we need that fixed. And we all know that those three have a big misunderstanding they need to fix."

"I have to admit," Umi had a bitter tone. "Honoka is right."

"Umi-chan, why do you sound mad?" Hanayo asked the steaming bluenette.

"I just wish that I could have the same thinking Honoka did. No wonder she's the leader." Honoka blushed from hearing praise, especially from Umi.

"So," Eli spoke up. "are you confident in this plan, Honoka?" She saw her nod. "Well, let's put this plan to action."

…

The day was ending and idol practice was just about to start. However, Nico, Maki, and Nozomi didn't know what they were in for.

Nico was the first to arrive. Well…out of those three girls.

"Aren't we going to practice? Why are you still in your uniforms?" Nico was prepared to start stretching, but they all met up at the clubroom to settle.

"We're going to have a special practice today. Honoka suggested it." Eli simply responded.

Maki arrived soon after, but it got awkward between Nico and her. Maki still was on uneven ground with Nico, so seeing Nico immediately didn't help.

When Nozomi arrived, Maki perked up and got nervous again. Her thoughts on Nozomi had her conflicted. She wanted to tell Nozomi, she told Rin and Hanayo that. But, she was still scared.

"Well, now that we're all here…" Honoka motioned everyone to sit. "Let's start!"

Maki and Nozomi were confused. "Umm, Honoka-chan? Aren't we going to stretch first? Outside?" Maki had her cold personality ready.

"Nope!" Honoka told the red-head. "Today is a special practice!"

She asked everyone to move the tables around so that their chairs could be in a circle. It was tough, but the girls found a way. Nico was a bit curious as to what this "special practice" was. She was also wondering why Eli was behind her chair.

Maki and Nozomi also had this thought. Maki's chair was being tended by Honoka, and Nozomi's was in front of Umi.

"Sooo…What's this special practice Honoka-chan talked about?" Nozomi asked.

"Well…"

The three girls pushed the chairs towards the center. Nico, Nozomi, and Maki were the closest they have been since the past few days. And it easily became awkward. And loud.

"Eli! What the heck!" Nico said loudly to the blonde.

"Honoka! What are you doing?" Maki was annoyed and nervous seeing her surroundings.

"Umi-chan!" Nozomi was startled that Umi had this much strength in her.

Before any of them could leave, the six other girls surrounded them.

"Oh, no. You three aren't getting out of this so easily." Eli said sternly.

Honoka piped in after. "All of us have seen how close you were to each other. Now, you don't want to be anywhere near each other. It's affecting us because we're worried about you. This special practice is for you to talk it out."

Nico gulped. Nozomi was shaking. Maki was twirling her hair. They were not getting out of this alive.

* * *

A/N: Hella short chapter. I hate that, but I want the next part to be the big blow off. Probably one or two more chapters for this story. Hopefully, you stick with it for these last few chapters.

The final will be chapter out later this week. So, I hope you wait in anticipation.

Thanks for Reading!


	8. Talk It Out

Review Responses:

Aethuran: Well, the tension blows off here. I hope you enjoyed this story, and this ending!

Guest: I think it's more interesting. The last chapter was more of a transition to this. I hope you enjoy this last chapter!

* * *

"Hehe," Nico chuckled nervously. "I don't think any of us…are…"

She made a mistake by looking at Eli and Umi. Well, all three girls in the center did. The stares coming from the other four were serious, but laughable. Those four girls didn't do serious well.

However, Eli and Umi were a completely different beast. Everyone knew how Umi acted at Maki's vacation home when the pillow fight happened. That same aura was emanating from Umi right now. Eli's glare was similar. Her aura was like the one when she made the seven initial girls do her exercises for dance. No one was escaping, even Nozomi.

"E-Elich- eeeee!" Nozomi attempted to ask for mercy from her best friend. However, she became threatened when Eli's glare turned to her.

"Talk. NOW."

"There's nothing to talk about," Maki was nervous. She was by the girl she loved and the girl she loves. She tried her best to keep a cool face, but seeing Rin and Hanayo and their faces reminded her that she brought it upon herself. She was just too nervous to say anything to Nozomi.

However, Nico was the first one to talk. "I'M SORRY!" This shocked Nozomi and Maki. The room was silent, only Nico's sobs piercing the silence. "I…never meant…to hurt you…either of you…"

"Nicochi…"

"Nico-chan…can you explain? Please?" Maki was desperate to know Nico's thoughts. What she meant by 'I'm sorry.'

"That day…that painful day…" Nico wasn't able to say anything. Her emotions got the better of her, and she started to break down. However, Honoka and Kotori were there to rub circles on her back.

"Nico-chan, it's okay." Kotori assured the aspiring idol.

"They will listen to what you'll say. They have to." Honoka glared at Nozomi and Maki. The two were surprised that they actually felt threatened by the orange-haired leader.

Nico was so glad that the two second years gave her comfort. "Maki," the red-head perked her head up to Nico. "I truly meant what I said." Nico took both of Maki's hands. "I love you, Maki. I loved you from when we first met. Your annoying, but endearing personality. The talent you have on the piano. Everything."

Maki was blushing at all of Nico's compliments. She was pouring tears from her eyes, but they were conflicted. She loved Nico. But, that one sentence…It haunted her. "But…Why? WHY, NICO-CHAN? WHY WERE YOU SORRY FOR LOVING ME?!"

Nico knew Maki had a right to be angry. She said something unreasonable and made Maki misunderstand the-

 _ **SLAP!**_ The seven girls gasped. They never expected Maki to be violent. But, they saw where she was coming from.

"TELL ME, NICO-CHAN! P-please…" It was Maki's time to break down. She hated herself for slapping Nico. "I-I'm sorry..." Hanayo rubbed circles on Maki's back, while Rin took Maki's free hand and rubbed circles on the back of it. She wanted to know. Her mind was fractured because of Nico's answer.

Nico held the spot where she got slapped. It stung, and she knew she should feel this way. _'I'm sorry, Eli.'_ She felt confident now. The slap was a wake-up call, telling her to not be afraid. _'If they don't love me back, I have others to trust in. We'll make up. Eventually.'_

Nico started to pet Maki's head, trying anything to comfort her. "It's okay, dummy." Maki looked up and saw Nico's smile. "I know you're angry, and to be honest...I think I had that coming."

Maki felt terrible. "No, Nico-chan. I...I shouldn't have done that..."

However, she was interrupted by Nico. "Shh...I know you need an explanation, and I'm going to tell you straight. I said sorry, Maki …" Maki anticipated the answer. She had to know. Why? "…Because it felt…wrong." Maki looked to Nico. She stared at her straight in the eyes. Nozomi put one hand on Nico's. She wanted to know. She promised herself to listen to Nico. "I couldn't love two people at once, could I?"

Maki understood. Loving a girl was already an iffy subject. However, loving more than one person…it can cause many problems.

"Yes, I love you Maki. However…" she turned to Nozomi just enough so both girls were in her field of view. "…I also love Nozomi. It didn't feel right, loving two people. I was scared. What if I didn't love both equally? Would one leave me because of it? I didn't want that. I could have gotten both of you together and tell you, but I was a coward."

"Nicochi…" Nozomi felt happy. She knew that Nico loves her and the feelings were mutual. However…

"When you said that you loved me, why did it feel…fake?" Nozomi's heart couldn't be played with. She didn't want it to.

Nico put her head down, giving some time for her to think. _'It didn't sound genuine, didn't it?'_

"Nozomi…" the purple-haired girl turned her head. "…I think it was all out of desperation. When I saw you there, you were crying. Did you hear what Maki and I were talking about?"

Nozomi thought back to that moment and couldn't say anything. She nodded.

"I didn't know any of your feelings, at least of love. I just thought about myself and that I can tell at least one person my feelings. Maki happened to be there, so I wanted to say something to her. But I felt guilty. For leaving out the other girl I love. I didn't want to lose you, even as just a friend. I guess that's why I said it without much…conviction. I needed you, but it felt like I was going to lose you.

"But I truly love you too, Nozomi! You may always tease me, but I love that about you! You are so smart, beautiful, and caring. It's no wonder we can easily call you the mother of Muse. If I lost you, I would lose a part of myself. And it's the same with Maki. If I lost either of you as friends, much less loves…I could never be the same. I could never live with myself knowing I drove away two of the greatest people in my life."

Nico looked at both girls, in confidence. She took a hand of Maki's and of Nozomi's. "I'm not looking for anything to come from this. I wouldn't be surprised if you didn't love me back anymore. I got my feelings out there and I'm happy the two of you know now. If I can't love both of you, I just want us to- Oof!"

Nico wanted to continue her heartfelt speech, but she was attacked by the two bodies. She was between a warm embrace coming from the two girls she loves. Her tears that she tried to keep in check couldn't be contained. She put her head into the shoulders of the girls and cried. Her tears were happy.

"Nico-chan, I still love you. I tried to say I'll push it away, but I can't help it. You're my first love, and I don't want to lose it." Maki's voice was trembling, but her composure was strong.

"Nicochi, I love you too." Nozomi kept it simple; she was still getting over the fact that Nico did love her.

When they released the hug, Nozomi felt a bit guilty. "But…the heart…I feel so bad, Nicochi. I just threw it away. I thought you didn't love me back, so I didn't want to have anything to do with you. I-I-"

Nico put a finger on the girl's lips. With her free hand, she reached into her bag and swept it around. Nozomi looked over to the bag and saw Nico pulling out her prized possession.

Nico put it in front of Nozomi's face. "I know you dropped it. I had a feeling that you dropped it because of what you said. I couldn't leave it there. It held too many memories between us to lose."

Nozomi took the plush heart and hugged it tightly. "I'll never lose you again. I'll only throw you out when Nicochi and I fight enough that we want to break up."

Eli laughed. "That sounds like what you told me and Umi when we started dating."

"Exactly." Nozomi's lips formed into the biggest smile she ever wore.

"Oh!" Nico shuffled her hands around her bag until she felt another item. She pulled it out and put it in front of Maki.

Maki's eyes were shimmering at the toy. A tomato with a cute smile.

"I know you are the jealous type, Maki." Nico said with a smile. "I had a feeling that you also wanted a plush from the greatest idol, Nico." Her smile shifted from smug to caring. "I hope you like it. I know your love for tomatoes."

Maki had a smile on her face, but she didn't forget about Nico's previous comment. She playfully hit Nico on the arm. "S-shut up." She took the tomato and held it in front of her, like holding a puppy. "I love it. And I love you too, Nico-chan."

Nico's thoughts were happy. All three of them love each other. Wait…

"How about you two? Are Nozomi and Maki okay with being shared?" Honoka asked.

"Jeez, Honoka. You make me sound awful." Her face was unamused at Honoka. "But, she's right. Are you two okay with each other?"

Nozomi didn't really think this far ahead. She did like the red-head. She was happy that Maki opened up-

 _ **CHU!**_

Nozomi held her cheek. She was kissed? But-

"Nozomi-chan." Nozomi turned her head to the red-head. "I love you too. You were the one that broke my shell. I became kinder to everyone here. You are a role model, of some sort, to me. You show intelligence, beauty, loyalty, and love. And, it was able to charm me. Please, let me love you."

Nozomi couldn't believe her ears. _'Maki-chan also loves me? I haven't really seen her as some one I could love. But…it would be nice. We would all love each other.'_

"So, is that a yes?"

Nozomi was confused. "What does that mean?"

"You just said that 'We could all love each other.'"

"I-I said my thoughts aloud?"

"I guess so. So, can I try? I want to love you to love me as we love Nico-chan." Maki's eyes were glowing a beautiful purple.

Nozomi smile grew. "Yes, Makichi."

Hearing her new nickname from Nozomi made her heart flutter. She leapt into the girl's arms, holding the plush tightly.

"Hey! Don't forget…" Nico (somehow) wrapped her arms around the two girl's necks. "…about me!"

Nozomi and Maki moved their bodies so that the three girls could embrace.

"We could never forget."

 **STORY END**

* * *

A/N: WOO! My first fic ever finished completely. I finished this before any of my previous ones. Those had no inspiration really. This was one that I am so proud of. I hope that you all enjoyed this story. And don't hate the ending…I love NozoNico. But I also love NicoMaki. So, why not both? It's a feel-good ending that you probably could see coming. But hopefully, you like it.

Thanks for reading! This story is closed!


End file.
